Heros don't change Diapers
by PrinceScorpius
Summary: Dick and Jason run into each other on patrol, both hoping to take down the same group. Dick finds something unexpected inside the laboratories. A baby, a baby that is apparently his? Back story for Thomas Grayson. JasonxDick. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Boom Tube Baby

**Okay, so… I've been following Rubitan on tumblr for a while. Owo; So I asked her a question, anonymously cause I'm shy like that. In it I asked about how her character Thomas, came to be. She had a little bit of a head cannon for it, but no actual story. So~ I looked up Thomas Grayson, cause hey! He actually exists; she just gave him something more substantial for his character. In her response to my question she said that someone should write about it… so… YEAH! :D Here I go… owo;  
Warnings: Language, Mentions of Hankity-Pankity(Sex), Smoking, Alochol, possible future Smut. Eventually, Jason/Dick pairing.  
Note: I'm not the best versed in ALL the Batman stuff, so this won't be perfect and I don't want to be hassled over little facts I might get wrong. If the characters are a little OOC, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics.**

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

The factory was dark and quiet, nothing out of the ordinary. Jason Todd frowned, removing his red helmet so cool air reach his sweat slicked face. He'd been there for hours, in the hot summer air in the stifling helmet. He flipped up one of the sleeves to his utility belt and pulled out his water flask, taking a deep drink and wiping his forehead on his jacket sleeve. His mask kept his identity safe, so he didn't concern himself with redorning the helmet, instead collapsed it and hooked it onto his belt within reach.

He knew without a doubt that Boom Tube was operating there; a group of scientists that were experimenting with highly dangerous weaponry and genetic engineering; all hidden beneath the guise of a toy factory. Jason snorted. A god damn toy factory, the pure nerve of the bastards; it was both hilarious and unbelievable. Draining the water from the flask he stuck it back into his belt and let loose a sigh. It'd been a long week long of staking out the building. Stretching his aching muscles he dropped down on his ass, letting his legs hang over the ledge of his hiding place in the rafters. After what seemed like hours, he decided that he wasn't going to catch a break tonight.

Jason couldn't figure out how they were getting in and out of the underground laboratories. He'd searched every warehouse, and stalked the employees for an entire week, and he couldn't figure it out. There had to be an entry point, but where?

"God damn it." Jason said, running his fingers through his hair. He hadn't bothered to check the loading bay outside of the factory boundaries. The docks often had tunnels that went directly from the loading area into the basement of factories.

_Way to ignore the obvious_. Jason thought as he redirected himself towards the loading bay. If there wasn't a way to get into this damn place there, Jason was going to start blowing up shit just to see where they scurried out off. It'd be like drowning ants, they'd all scurry to the non-flooded entrance. Jason allowed a small grin to meet his features at the idea, the violence was appealing, but he tried to steer clear of it if he could. After his sanity lapse and attempt to kill Bruce, he'd relocated himself a few states over to recuperate from his injuries, as well as get a grip on his mind. He'd somewhat come to terms with why Bruce hadn't killed the Joker, and after a month of pissing and moaning about it, gave up his plots for revenge.

They'd had a few tense conversations when they met up on patrol, which loosened up some of the tension. Alfred though, had been the one to break the ice and somewhat mend the batfamilys bond. Jason had returned home to his apartment to find the Butler, cleaning and cooking, while Tim and Damian argued over some sort of game on the couch. It'd been the first time he'd met the two newer Robins, but Alfred introduced them as brothers and soon after that Bruce and Dick had shown up and they had a family meal. There were a few tense moments, which Alfred and wonder brat Dick smoothed over with a laugh or comment.

Having somewhat reclaimed his old family, and statis as a hero, Jason struggled to hold to the protocols of Bruces patrol style. Granted sometimes there was no way to avoid killing someone, guns didn't exactly have a 'stun' setting after all, but it was rare and far apart.

_I haven't killed anyone in three months_… Jason thought with bemusement as he slid down a railed pipe onto the loading bay. He was please to find a truck backing into one of the loading stalls. It was unmarked and the men hailing it back with track signs had the Boom Tube insignia on their arms.

"See Jay, obvious." He muttered to himself, irritated he hadn't thought of this place sooner. He unclipped his helmet and fixed it back into place, tucking the edges of his collar under the rims before he stealthily made his way in closer.

"Boss wants us to load these into the side elevator for now, they're having problems down below and don't want to chance anyone coming in and out. Doors are sealed up tight." One man announced as the back of the truck was tossed open. Jason quirked an eyebrow, lingering behind a set of palates to overhear the conversation taking place.

"See, what'd I tell you… that's what you get when you trap one of those damn bastards. Same thing happens everytime, either they escape and blow everything up, or the Bat shows up and _he_ blows everything up." One man grunted as he helped slide a palate jack into place, using a track sign to signal the driver back. "Capturing Nightwing was a bad idea."

_Nightwing captured? They're joking right? Bruce can barely sneak up on Dick, no way in hell did he get captured…_ Jason snorted at the preposterous idea. Although, saving Dick was oddly pleasing of an idea. It wasn't often he found a way to upstage his dear _brother_. If Dick was captured, he couldn't just leave him there right? He had to stop Boom Tube anyway.

Jason made his way into the corner of the loading area, finding a grate the wasn't pinned down by palates proved to be a little more time consuming than he'd of liked before he slid into the irrigation lines. He made a face and tried to touch the slimy moss covered walls as little as possible as he made his way towards the inner building. There were grates every ten feet, the purpose being to drain flood waters out of the building. Racking his brain for the layout of the building, Jason couldn't help but click his tongue in aggravation, something's from before his death he had a hard time recalling, such as structure plans for buildings he and the Batman had used hundreds of times. If he remembered correctly, he'd have to pass eight grates before he was passed the sealable doors. To be safe he went past ten before he began loosening the bolts holding it into place. A grate up ahead shuddered, and Jasons hand instinctively went for his gun as a figure plunged into the irrigation duct with a hiss of pain, the figure reached up and slid it back into place, slumping back down clutching it side.

"Fuck…" The figure groaned.

"Dick?"

The figure jumped, looking down the dark tunnel towards him.

"Jay?"

"Small world, I was just coming to jail break you wonder boy." Jason said moving closer, switching the night vision on his visor with a press to the lower part of his mask.

"Aw, that's sweet of you Jaybird, but I'm a big boy. I can pack my own utility belt and everything." Dick joked, wincing as he sat up, still clutching his side.

"You injured?" Jason asked, watching pain flicker across his 'brothers' face.

"I'll be fine, just a slice along the ribs… Lots of blood, probably needs stitching, but we've both had worse." Dick said with what was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

Jason rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers at him.

"Let me see kid," He ordered.

"Kid? I'm a year older than you Jason." Dick snorted.

"Would you prefer I call you shorty?" He asked, forcing Dick to sit up right, there was a gash in his Kevlar suit about half a foot long, and it was damp with blood.

Jason pulled it apart to look at the wound. It was deep, and jagged, obviously not a wound Dick should be running around with. He pulled out a small metal cylinder and slathered ointment across the wound getting a startled yelp from Dick.

"That's cold!" He complained.

"Yeah, but it'll slow the bleeding since it thicker than the blood and it'll be difficult for it to flow past." Jason explained.

"I know that, I taught you that trick." Dick snorted. Jason rolled his eyes and also produced a roll of bandages. Dick didn't complain as Jason unzipped his suit and tugged it down his shoulders enough to reach around his torso beneath the material, looping the material around a couple times.

"There, now get out of here." Jason grunted, returning the left over items to his belt. "I got shit to do here."

"Sorry to disappoint Jaybird, but I do too and I'm not leaving." Dick said lifting himself into a crouch, brushing away some of the moss that had clung to his gloves. "I'll stay out of your way, I promise, I'm getting something then getting out."

"With that side you shouldn't be limping around, what do you need to get? I'll snatch it after I'm done deep frying their hard drives and taking out the main scientists." Jason argued, frowning.

"No offense, but its not something I'd entrust to anyone else. You can do what you want, but I need to go to the labs. I can however tell you that if you pop out of the next grate and go up a floor you'll find the main computer room. Everything's saved up there." Dick said firmly, starting down the tunnel. "Be safe little wing."

"Damn it Dick." Jason growled, glaring after him.

_What ever, convincing him otherwise is as useless as… well convincing me of backing down._ He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Jason shuffled to the next grating and tested it for resistance, there was only two screws holding it in place, so he popped them quickly before clambering out.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

Dick glanced behind him, watching as his younger brother disappeared up into one of the cargo rooms, wishing him luck quietly. He touched his side with a small frown, at least with the small amount of medical attention he'd be able to run without fear of bleeding out. Whatever these bastards were keeping here, he was going to find out.

The goones had caught him and Red Robin off guard in Blüdhaven, he'd had the choice of allowing them to catch either him or Tim, so naturally he threw himself into the fray while Tim raced off to get to Dicks motorcycle, hoping that he could return in time to help the older vigilante escape. Dick had gone somewhat peacefully, saving his strength for when he'd need it. Apparently they'd been trying to get a hold of him for months, to test something apparently. The scientists had been vague, talking about something they created that had a lot to do with Nightwing. He was determined to figure out what it was.

Dick traveled for five minutes in the absolute darkness, keeping count of the grates as he mentally went over the schematics in his mind. He'd made a point of retrieving them from the batcomputer when he first heard about the Boom Tube operation, despite the fact that Jason was already on it. He hadn't expected to actually need them anytime soon. He paused under a grate and peered up through it. It was half pinned beneath a table. With a frown he moved to the next, carefully testing it for resistance before pushing it all the way up. It was already unscrewed thankfully. He lifted himself out of the hole and froze. Someone was talking.

"I wonder if they look alike?" One scientist hummed thoughtfully, tapping his pen on the table. "I mean… all things considered, they should right?"

"One can't say for certain, it'll be a while before it really shows, and recessive genetics tend play a big part. For all we know the supplemented genes show more." The second person in the room sighed. "Any way, did they find out where Nightwing slinked off too? With a would like that, he shouldn't have gotten far…"

"They're searching, it looks like he's gone towards the exit… if he's escaped it'll only be a matter of time before Batman and police show up."

Dick smirked and shook his head. They were so clueless! He bet they didn't even realize the irrigation tunnels were so easy to access. He moved under the cover of the counters, peering around to look at the scientists, only two were talking, but three more were gathered around a large table that indented downwards, a glass dome over the top. They jotted things down and bustled around collecting things and checking machines. Dick felt himself grow stiff as something moved in the glass dome. Something _living_ was in there.

Two of the scientists, took trays of samples and disappeared into the next room, while one continued to take notes and the other two gabbed at each other about when he'd return with reinforcements. In a fluid, graceful movement, he leapt out of his hiding place and knocked out the scientist taking notes and lunged at the two startled men. The three taken care off, he didn't even pause to look at the glass dome before rushing over to close and lock the door the other two had disappeared through.

Slowly Dick moved over to the dome, his face converting to one of confusion and distaste. They had an infant laying naked on a thin blue pad. The child cooed upon seeing him, kicking his legs happily. The baby was male, and had to be at least six or so months old. Dark black hair stuck up in tuffs on his head and blue eyes sparkled at the hero with intrigue. Dick couldn't leave the kid here, that much he knew, but first he needed to break into the computers before Jason fried them; which, with his hacking skills verses the 'smash it and pull wires' approach Jason was sure to use, he had to be quick about it if he wanted to get the information he needed.

He glanced at the baby and started in on the nearest computer, fingers flying over the keyboard at alarming speed. A groan caught him off guard, turning he spotted one of the scientists sitting up. Briskly walking over to him he pulled out a wing ding and pressed the bladed edge to his throat.

"If you know whats good for you, you won't scream, and you won't fight… I want answers." He said calmly, smiling at the man as he leaned down. His side protested with a sharp, burning pain. "What did you need me for here?"

"Y-you were the primary resource for an experiment…." The man stuttered, gulping as he looked at the man. Clearly believing that Dick would slit his throat, despite the severe unlikely hood of Nightwing ever purposely harming anyone without a reason.

"What sort of experiment?"

The scientist gulped, his eyes flickering from him to the babies dome as it let out a loud coo. Dick snapped his fingers to get his attention, repeating his question.

"Genetic engineering…" He stuttered. "Trying use your superior genetics and merge them with that of dominant genes to produce the perfect offspring…."

"Perfect off-offspring!?" Dick gapped, and glanced over at the baby. A new found rage welled up inside of him. "That child… its… Is that child a genetic test tube offspring like what you just said!?"

"Y-yes!" The man yelped as the throwing blade pressed closer to his skin.

Dick paled a bit, glancing back at it again. Damian had come to be through similar means, only his mother hadn't exactly used a test tube. Dick frowned and looked at the man apprehensively.

"Where are the research documents on that child?" He asked in a grave voice.

"I can't-"

"Where!?" He yelled.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

Jason clapped his hands as he looked at the ruined computers with a smug expression. He'd learned a few tricks from one of his criminal friends, and had brought with him an electro disruption device that would wipe event he largest hard drive absolutely clean. It'd even made a nice little fireworks show as the chips in each computer fried. Unfortunately it also seemed to have set off the alarms.

Running down the stairs, and leaping over a startled guard, Jason turned mid stride and swung at him, sending him into the wall with a satisfying 'thunk' before collapsing on the floor. Now all he had to do was make sure that Dick had escaped and get out of there himself. He didn't bother with the irrigation system this time, it'd take too long to run along it in a crouch when his long legs could take him to the labs much faster. Guards swarmed the halls, and Jason was forced to level a portion of them with a conveniently placed gurney. Clearing those, he continued his way to the labs. A gunshot rang out through the halls, followed by an all too familiar voice yelling in pain. Followed by… crying? Jason pushed himself harder, bursting through a door with enough force that it smacked a guard in the back and toppled him over.

"Nightwing, lets move slow poke!" He ordered, closing the door and locking it. He noted the other door across the room was otherwise locked and shaking with the force of bodies tackling the other side. Dick stood up, clutching his left bicep with a blood stained black and blue hand.

"Just a second…" He responded, stepping over the unconscious bodies of three scientists. The crying he'd heard had apparently been from a small infant, which Dick was now pulling out from under a table, where he'd shoved it for protection. It was swaddled in a white coat, which the elder hero used the sleeves off to tie it into place on his chest, using his good arm to support its rear. He scrambled with some documents, blood smearing the pristine white pages as he shoved them haphazardly into the back of his bundle.

"Always got to save the kid?" Jason snorted. "This could be kidnap for all you know."

"Trust me its not…" Dick grumbled. "Its theft if you wish to be technical, it's a test tube baby."

"What?" Jason gave him a disbelieving look as a loud crack signaled that the men were breaking through the door. He frowned and gripped his gun ready to start shooting if need bee.

"I'll explain later, but lets go!" Dick said, wincing as he rushed over to the irrigation grating and dropping through. Jason followed quickly yanking the grate into place. It'd at least take the guards a minute to figure out how the hell the two had escaped, but with the child screaming like it was, it wouldn't be long. Dick didn't even try to consol the child as he forced himself to move quickly down the tunnel, using his bad arm for balance.

"Dick give me the kid." Jason said after they'd made it at least half way. "You can't continue carrying it like this with those wounds."

"I'd rather carry the child and be bogged down than have you carrying him if we get attacked. Your reflexes are probably quicker right now, all things considered." Dick panted, glancing back at him. "Besides, you'd probably drop him!"

"Tsk! I drop Damian one time and I'm forever the baby abuser?" Jason snorted.

Dick smiled a bit though it was quickly transformed into a grimace as he lost balance and wacked his injured arm.

"You dropped him twice." He corrected.

"Yeah… well it was his fault, and he was like… six, so it shouldn't count." Jason grumbled.

He carefully passed the older man, taking point as to check the coast for any guards when they finally got out to the loading bay. Just the crew men, that was comforting. Jason waited for Dick to crawl out of the hole before he leapt out of cover and pulled a smoke bomb from his jacket pocket and lobbed it full strength at the driver, watching as it bounced off his head and burst into a cloud of grayish black smog.

"Come on gimpy." He urged, putting a hand on Dicks lower back as they ran towards the exit.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

"Fuck!"

"You know Alfred would wash out your mouth for that sort of language?" Jason teased as he glanced up at Dick. His face was contorted in pain as Jason rooted around for the bullet under his flesh. Usually Dick wouldn't utter a sound during an extraction, but Jason didn't have the gentle touch that Alfred did. Sky blue eyes met the stormy ones of Jason, giving him a glare that just made him smile wider.

"Like you have any room to talk…" He grumbled, glancing away from him and towards the child sleeping on his bed soundly, his little fists clenched near his chubby cheeks, half turned onto his side, very much reminding Jason of the way Dick slept. The acrobat seemed to double as a contortionist in his sleep. Finally the clamps closed around the metal bit and he carefully pulled it out of his shoulder. Dick let out a relieved breath and picked up the glass of water next to him, pressing against his forehead.

"You know… we should probably visit Alfred and Bruce…" Jason said glancing at the baby. "Figure out what to do with the kid… maybe forge him some fake papers and getting him adopted out-"

"No." Dick said cutting him off. "I'm keeping him…"

Jason blanched at the response. Keep the kid? _Has he gone insane?_

"Dick you work a full time job and a night time life of crime fighting, you can't take care of a baby too!" Jason said with a frown.

"Of course I can, I'll move back to Gotham and request Alfred to baby sit while I'm working and on parol, or higher a babysitter. Simple as that… its only a half hour commute." Dick argued, keeping his face calm.

"Dick you know that's insane, it'd be easier to just give the kid up to adoption." Jason said scowling. "Come on fucktard, I'm not suppose to be the voice of reason here, you are and this is ridiculous!"

"Then shut up! Cause I'm keeping the baby." Dick shot back at him, pulling the gauze out of Jasons fingers and placing it over his wound, proceeding to finish up his shoulders wrapping. He'd already stitched up his side while Jason had run down to the convince store for diapers, two bottles and some formula. It wasn't as pretty as Alfreds stitching, but it'd due. He pulled on his shirt and winced standing up.

"Dick…" Jason groaned, rubbing his temples. "Why? Why the hell would you want a brat?"

"Because…" Dick mumbled, his eyes getting a far off cast. "Because he's got my blood running in his veins…"

"W-what?"

"The scientists used my DNA to make him along with some random supplement with no name… that baby is _mine_ Jason…" Dick explained with one of his signature smiles, the one he used to reassure the younger Robins when something was going wrong, but this one was faulty, like he couldn't even muster up an attempt of making it seem less crazy. "Its all written in on those documents I brought with us… the kids physically seven months old… has six teeth, can crawl and just came out of the tube last week… all in all… a very successful experiment…"

Jason could only stare at Dick, he was chuckling now running his trembling hand through his black hair, making it stick up oddly. He was becoming hysterical Jason realized as Dick's breathing began to falter. Jason grabbed his good arm and forced him to sit down, pushing the glass of water into his hands.

"Breath Dick… breath…" He insisted. "Slowly, and then take a drink…"

Dick did as he was told, leaning his forehead against the glass again, enjoying the cool feeling.

"I don't know what to do… but knowing that he's genetically _mine_… I can't get rid of him, that's just not right…" Dick groaned, looking up at him. "I'm not that cold hearted… I mean, seriously, that'd be like just dropping Damian off at an orphanage… same principle…"

"Only this kids not a five year old assassin that was given to us as pretty much a 'fuck you Bruce' gift." Jason commented. "Best Fathers day ever, right?"

"I'm not quite sure Bruce'd agree…" Dick laughed hollowly. "Geez Jay… how am I going to tell Bruce? I'm only twenty-two! I shouldn't be a single father! How am I going to cover this up? The media's going to eat it up!"

"First off dude… Go wash the grime off your face, then go get some coffee and sit your ass down again. If you're resolved to taking care of this kid, you first need to get a god damn grip. Hyperventilating isn't going to help." Jason said scratching his head. "Then, tomorrow, you take the day off from the shop and we go over to see Bruce and Alfred. Until then… just let it sink in."

Dick smiled softly at him.

"You know… for the supposed bad ass of Gotham, you're oddly good at this comforting thing…" Dick chuckled. "So where is the real Jason?"

"Heh, no clue, sort of just let the mother ship fly off with him." Jason joked.

The baby on the bed shifted, uttering a small whine. Dick stood and walked over, crooning softly and laying down beside him, petting his cheek with a soft whispered lullaby. He rested there for a moment until the child settled back into peaceful slumber. Jason smirked at them, crossing his arms.

"You were always good playing Mommy." Jason said, shaking his head.

"Oh bite me Jay." Dick said with a heavy sigh, smiling at the child, despite the pain and confusion whirling in his pained blue eyes. Jason didn't retort, instead sitting down and watching him. Dick continued to pet the boys cheek, his eyes fluttering shut as he nodded in and out of consciousness. Jason looked at the clock and frowned, it was nearly eight am. He decided to let Dick get a couple hours of sleep. He could call in for him and then arrange for Alfred to come pick them up so Dick wouldn't have to drive with his injured shoulder. Plus, he couldn't very well drive an infant on a motorcycle legally.

Once he was sure Dick was passed out, he stepped outside and flipped open his phone, first calling Dicks work.

"Hey… this is Jason, Dicks brother?" He said when the receptionist answered. "There's been a bit of a family emergency and he won't be able to come into work for a couple of days."

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

Dick woke up to the sound of crying, startling him out of a nice dream. Sitting up, he gritted his teeth as his side and shoulder burned in pain. Jason looked up from his cross legged position on the floor. He looked a little bed ruffled himself, and the baby was sitting in his lap sobbing and smacking at his arms that kept him there. Dick would have laughed at the comical sight if it weren't for the death look Jason was giving him.

"He won't give me a break." Jason half growled.

"Aw… are you being mean to Jaybird?" Dick crooned at the baby.

The child paused before letting out a high pitched trill, kicking its legs and scowling like he was going to cry again. Dick carefully got off the bed and moved over to take the child from him, settling him on his hip.

"Did you change him?"

"Yes…" Jason said with an non-amused look.

"Have you fed him?"

"Yeah, he drank two bottles…"

"… Did you burp him?" Dick asked.

"…. No."

"Figures." Dick said sitting on the couch and shifting the baby so he was leaned over slightly, Dicks hand supporting his chest while patting his back with a gentle but firm manner. Jason frowned and watched him for a moment, planning to comment on it looking like he was abusing the poor kid. The baby let out a deep burp, startling the younger man. Dick laughed at his facial expression and rubbed a small circle on the babies back.

"Good job." He praised with a laugh. The baby kicked his legs, squealing happily. "It was just pent up gas."

"What sorcery was that bullcrap?" Jason asked with frustrated growl.

"In highschool, I had to do that stupid baby assignment where they gave you the robot babies…" Dick explained. "And then the school librarian allowed us to use her triplet nieces as practice dummies. I'm surprisingly good with babies."

"Figures… Wonder Boy, worlds bravest crime fighting Momma bird." Jason snorted.

"Oh go choke." Dick said with a roll of his eyes.

The door to Dicks apartment opened, making both men tense out of habit as Alfred Pennyworth entered the living area. He gave them a curious look, but otherwise did not comment on the third addition to the younger men. He looked around and Dick could tell already he was picking apart what needed to be cleaned and/or washed. Dick wasn't messy, but he wasn't exactly the neatest house keeper either.

"I received your message Master Jason and came at once." Alfred explained, moving further in to inspect the child. "And this must be the surprise you fore mentioned…"

The baby had fallen silent, staring at Alfred in wonder. A smile lifted the butlers lips and the baby instantly squealed at the friendly expression, giggling happily.

"Thanks for coming Alfred." Dick said offering the infant to Alfred, who took him with a gentle smile.

"Hello there…" He chuckled, petting the babys cheek with the back of his forefinger. "Might I inquire about why you two have a baby with you?"

"Well…" Dick began awkwardly, clearly not sure how to explain it.

"You see Alfred… Dickie bird laid this egg last night and is now a Mother." Jason supplied, getting a hard kick to the hip.

"Screw you Jason." Dick grumbled, watching as Jason fell into his recliner, laughing. "I'll explain when we get to the Manor, that way I only have to explain it once."

"Very well… and whats the young gentleman's name?" Alfred asked.

Jason and Dick exchanged a blank look.

"Uh… well… he doesn't have one…" Dick admitted, he hadn't even thought of naming him. It'd completely slipped his mind entirely.

"I see… most unfortunate. I guess I shall just call you young Sir then, hmm?" Alfred said addressing the child. The infant giggled and put his hand on the mans face, trying to grip onto his facial hair.

"Uh, well… let me get a back pack to put his stuff in." Dick said getting up to grab his old school bag from the closet. Alfred quirked an eyebrow at the sparse baby items.

"You are hardly equipped to care for a child, are you Master Dick?" He sighed. "We'll stop at the store before we head out. Where's the baby seat?"

"Uh…" Dick scratched sheepishly at his cheek.

"You don't have one?"

"Alfred we've literally had this child since around six am, possibly a little earlier…" Jason pointed out. "The only reason we even got diapers was because he pissed on me on the way home."

"It was very amusing." Dick said with a smirk.

"Says you…" Jason growled. "And formula and bottles were kinda a must have."

"Very well then." Alfred conceded. "I'm certain Master Wayne won't mind me buying a few things until we've figured out what to do with young Sir."

"I'm keeping him…" Dick said immediately. "Again… I'll explain later."

He grabbed the blood smeared documents and stuffed them into the front pocket of the bag.

"Shall we?" He asked with a small yawn.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

Jason wanted to strangle Alfred by the time they got to the Wayne Manor. He'd insisted upon buying a baby-seat, pacifiers, more bottles, clothes, better fitting diapers, and about twenty containers of mashed up baby food with spoons that changed color to tell you if the food was too hot or not. Plus a bunch of other things that he claimed were a 'must have'. Even Dick appeared to be at his wits end. 'Young Sir' seemed rather content though as he squealed and beat the toys dangling from the car seats handles with vigor.

"I just realized… this is probably the first time he's been allowed to play with anything." Dick pointed out as Jason lugged the kid up the stairs towards Bruces office. The kid was a lot more difficult to carry in the seat, but with Dicks shoulder and side, he knew he had to do it unless the older man wanted to tear his stitches. He would have removed him from the seat, but he was just too happy playing with his toys.

Dick and Alfred entered the office ahead of him. Jason couldn't help but smirk at the confused look Bruce was giving them as Jason hefted the baby onto the desk, turning it for him to see.

"Say hi to grandpa!" Jason encouraged the baby, who just cooed and continued to beat at a duck shaped toy dangling in front of him.

"What the hell is this?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce… Alfred…" Dick said slowly taking a moment to compose his thoughts, obviously struggling with a way to explain the child before them. He started out with explaining how he'd ended up with Boom Tube, and his escape, then his meet up with Jason and the events leading up to finding the child.

"So… I forced him to get me the files on the infant before I knocked him out again." He said pulling the bag around and retrieving the bloody pages. "I read through it, the baby was created in a test tube, but he's a hundred percent human. They planned on genetically altering him further, but thankfully, I'd gotten there before they could further their research."

Dick put the papers on the table, pointing at a section he'd highlighted at some point. In bold letters it said: _**GENETIC DONARS: NIGHTWING(R.N.P), COLLECTION SUPPLEMENT Q242-54**_**. **Jason noticed that Dick was shaking slightly, clearly nervous about the reactions aswell as over frayed nerves from the information itself.

"He's… by all genetic purposes… my son." Dick finished with a shaky breath.

The room was silent, except for the child's squeaks and coos at the toys he was now chewing on. Bruce stared at the child with an unreadable expression, while Alfred read the papers with a furrowed brow. Bruce reached forward, unclasping the straps to his seat and pulling the infant into his arms.

"What's his name?" Bruce asked.

"Currently… 'Young Sir' until further notice." Jason said watching the man.

"We haven't really had any time to consider names…" Dick said, crossing his arms. "I'll need to get him legalized…"

"Leave it to me, I had to do this before, remember? For your friend when you were in the Young Justice?" Bruce said not looking away from the child. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with only one tiny sneaker and half falling off sock and a t-shirt with none other symbol but that of the bat sigil. Alfred had thought it to be both cute and ironically appropriate. Bruce straightened his sock and picked up the abandoned sneaker from the seat, wiggling it back onto the babies foot.

"Thank you…" Dick mumbled. "I… I think I'm going to move back to Gotham… it'll be easier to take care of him if I have Alfred to turn to for anything I don't know."

"That's a good idea." Bruce agreed, looking at him. "You could stay here…"

"Thanks Bruce, but I think I'll get an apartment…" Dick said shaking his head. "I need to be able to stand on my own two feet after all…"

Jason rolled his eyes a bit, though he couldn't blame Dick. His independence meant the world to him, even if he ended up with a kid too, he wouldn't move back in with Bruce. Despite the offered promise of having Alfred constantly around to help.

"You can't do this alone Dick." Bruce pointed out.

"I'm not alone… I have you guys. If I need help, you'll just be a call away, especially if I move back to Gotham." Dick said calmly.

"Master Dick… you don't realize how difficult it is to wake up with a child on a normal basis, let alone with _your_ sleep schedule of five hours a day, I doubt you will be able to manage without some sort of assistance." Alfred pointed out.

Dick fell silent at that, his shoulders slumping as he ran fingers through his hair, his lips pressed into a scowl as he tried to process how he'd deal with his life schedule. Jason shifted, and looked at the kid, frowning as well. At least it was an older kid, meaning that the screaming wouldn't be as continuous as a new born would. Still, with Dick working eight hour shifts during the day, then nine hour shifts for his parols, there was no way he was going to be able to do this alone.

"Uh… Dick." Jason sighed, scowling at himself. "I'll move in with you and help raise the runt."

Dick turned looking at him with a mildly surprised expression.

"Jay, you don't have to do that…" He said softly.

"No… I seriously think it's the only way you'll be able to pull this off." Jason retorted. "Plus if I move in with you, you can work part time and have more time with the kid…"

"Jason you don't have a job." Dick pointed out.

"Heh, that's what you think." Jason said with a smirk.

"I'll pay for your apartment." Bruce interrupted. "I'm not having you raise a child on extortion money that the 'Red Hood' makes badgering the local thugs."

"Bruce I can pay my own-"

"Richard, you have a child now. If you're serious about keeping him, you need all the help you can get." Bruce cut him off with a frown. "I have plenty of money if you haven't noticed, and I'll be the first to say raising four boys is costly."

Dick scowled, crossing his arms, looking significantly silenced.

"Fine." He scowled.

"I'll get you an apartment set up immediately then… and have it furnished." Alfred said, giving both of them a pointed look. "Also, I'll gather more things you'll need for 'Young Sir'."

"Young Sir needs a name." Bruce pointed out.

"How about Ace?" Jason suggested.

"I am _not_ naming my son after the family dog." Dick said looking appalled by the suggestion.

"How about Reginald?" Alfred offered.

"Hn, I don't think it suits him." Bruce said holding the child up in the air, staring at him. "John? After your father perhaps?"

"Johns my middle name… I'd feel weird calling him that." Dick said frowning.

"How about Bruce Junior?" Jason suggested, grinning.

Dick and Alfred laughed, while Bruce just gave the younger man a 'absolutely not' expression. Dick looked around the office for a moment before pausing. Jason followed his eyes to the picture on Bruces desk. He could see where the original Robins mind was heading.

"Thomas…" The two ex-Robins said in chorus.

"Thomas?" Bruce said with a frown.

"Yeah, I think its perfect…" Dick said grinning. "Thomas Grayson… If… that's okay with you…"

Bruce was silent for a moment, handing the baby over to Dick.

"Thomas Grayson…" He repeated. "Well then… a pleasure to meet you Thomas."

The baby gave his father a confused look and looked back at Bruce, not understanding the situation. He smiled and blew a raspberry with his lips, content to have all four of the adults attention.

"You like that? Huh, Thomas?" Dick asked, moving around the table to pick up the photo. "See that man? His name is Thomas too… Thomas Wayne…"

The infant smacked his hand against the glass curiously, giving no other response. Dick smiled and shifted him on his hip so he wasn't pressing against his stitches.

"Well, I think he likes it." Alfred chuckled. "Now… I'll attend to lunch, and then begin on your new living quarters. You should feed young Master Thomas and introduce him to his uncles."

"Right…" Jason chuckled, moving over to pluck him out of Dicks arms. "Time to meet mommies brothers!"

"Jason, if you call me Mommy or Momma or anything similar again, I'm going to beat you with your own helmet…" Dick growled.

"Thomas, do you see this? Mommies being mean to me…" He said with a pout.

The infant squealed in amusement.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

**Alrighty! _ Finished! I really hope you liked it! *shot dead and buried* And guess what…. I loved writing this so much… I'm going to write another chapter! :D The next chapter will concentrate more on Jason and Dicks parenting skills, plus maybe a little bit of a budding relationship? :O We'll have to see!**

**Also… I don't know if it's the cannon reason behind Thomas's name, but I felt it only be natural that I reference the face Dick would want to name him after Bruces father as tribute to his mentor.  
Reviews for the self conscious writer? O w O;**


	2. Two and a Half Heros

**Chapter two! Yay! This is a little bit of a time skip, I wanted to break it up a little bit and allow some preset routines to be established. **

**And I just want to say, Holy snapples. _ I had 13 new followers and three awesome reviews on this story over night. Way to make a girl nervous about her updates guys! XD I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a little more jumpy I'm afraid, but I tried. 3**

**Warnings: Language, Mentions of Hankity-Pankity(Sex), Smoking, Alochol, possible future Smut. Eventually, Jason/Dick pairing.  
Note: I'm not the most well versed in ALL the Batman stuff, so this won't be perfect and I don't want to be hassled over little facts I might get wrong. If the characters are a little OOC, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics.**

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

"I'm home…" Dick groaned as he shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it onto the couch along with his duffle bag containing his greasy clothes from working at the motorcycle shop. He was only working two hours a day, mostly as an obligation seeing as it was _his_ shop.

Looking around the apartment, he raised an eyebrow. It was clean, meaning Alfred had visited that day, but Jason was nowhere in sight and neither was his son. Dick kicked off his shoes and tugged his socks off, tucking them inside before padding towards the small room that had become the nursery. No sign of his child and brother. Frowning he checked the younger mans room and finally the bathroom. A smile pulled at his lips; Jason was sitting on the edge of the tub, pants rolled up to his knees as he kept his feet in the shallow water splashing at Thomas and watching him squeal and slap the water before repeating the action. A sudsy wash wrag hanging from his fingers.

It'd been five months since they'd gotten Thomas, putting him at nearly a year old now. It'd been rather difficult taking care of him, even with Jasons help, seeing as the two adults had spent most of the time arguing and fighting. There had been a couple weeks at a time where Jason disappeared to Bludhaven or that Dick ran off with Thomas to stay at the Manor. Despite the arguments though, they'd established a pretty good routine.

"Ah! Bub!" Thomas blabbered loudly, pointing with an outstretched hand at his father. "Dah!

Jason looked over at him from behind white streaked bangs and raised an eyebrow.

"Welcome home." He grunted, tossing the soapy washrag to the side and rinsing his hand in the shallow water. He pulled the stopper and picked Thomas out of the water. Dick grabbed the towel up from the counter and held it out wide, accepting the baby and wrapping it around him at the same time, kissing his cheek with a 'rawr' and a noise as though he were chewing on the baby, making him squeal.

"Mm, clean baby smell. Gotta love that." He chuckled.

"Oh… you should have seen him... I gave him real mash potatoes today. You would have thought it was Christmas." Jason said with a grin. "Defiantly needed a bath afterwards."

"Did Jay give you mash potatoes?" Dick asked with a dramatic gasp. Thomas blabbered unintelligibly at them, clearly wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"Well, if you got him… I'm going to head out. I have a lead on that thief, and I want to get to him before he strikes again." Jason said reaching down to unroll his pants legs.

Dick frowned, looking at him. Jason had been leaving early for two weeks straight now, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"What about me? I've been tracking that murderer for a month, I finally have his pattern down. I need to gear up and go after him before he kills again." Dick pointed out.

"Then go, and I'll dump him with Alfred." Jason snapped as he rolled his eyes and grabbed Thomas out of his arms a little roughly, startling the boy, but not necessarily hurting him. He hiccupped and started to wail.

"Jesus Jason! Do you have to be such an ass?" Dick asked, glaring at the taller man. "You act like I don't let you jump the gun and run off early most every time you want! No need to jerk the baby around!"

"I'm the ass?" Jason snorted. "What about you? Huh? You spend the day screwing with motorcycles, and then come home and get _bitchy_ with me!"

"Three hours is not the whole day!" Dick shot back. "And an hour of that is commuting back and forth!"

The baby let out another shrill cry, burying his face in Jasons shoulder, tears dripping down his flushed red cheeks. The two men stopped, looking guiltily at the child.

"Here… I'll get him ready and take him to Alfred." Dick said making grabby hands at the baby. "You're right, I get a little more of a break than you do, so go ahead."

Dick carefully took Thomas, cradling him against his chest and rocking him with a soft hum. Thomas continued to sob heavily, upset by their yelling. Jason lingered, scratching at his head with a heavy sigh.

"Fuck… Dickie bird, its just… we spend all day hovering over him, not that I don't love the kid, but still. And you… you nag at me." Jason growled.

Dick gave him a pointed look.

"Jason, we both spend dusk until dawn chasing bad guys, then go to bed at six am, and wake up again at noon to care for our baby, then I go to work for two hours, and come home to you and Thomas, generally in the middle of a messy kitchen and living room. Then _I_ clean it. I don't mean to nag, but I'd like it if you'd at least _help_ me clean it." Dick said with a clipped tone.

Thomas looked between them and scrunched up his face, ready to start screaming again.

Dick saw Jason open and close his mouth, ready to retort, but he seemed to noticed Thomas's mood as well and simply uttered a curse and disappeared towards his room. Dick set about getting Thomas dry and lotioned, then dressed and packed up for his nightly visit to Alfred. Jason appeared in the door way a moment later, dressed for patrol with his domino mask hanging from his fingers. He grinned at Dick, making the shorter brunette raise an eyebrow at the man.

"You called him _our_ baby." He pointed out.

"Did I?" Dick asked, blinking as he thought back on their argument.

"Yeah, you did." Jason chuckled at him. "We're fighting more and more like a married couple."

"Well, when have we not?" Dick snorted, shimming the child into a shirt and pair of pants. He stuffed his PJ's into the diaper bag and stood up. "We've always argued like this…"

"True enough, but now there's a kid involved and we argue over house hold things instead of what way a thug would have been best dealt with…" Jason pointed out, smirking.

"Whats your point?" Dick asked, tickling at Thomas's side. The infant was still grumpy from the two's previous arguing, and kicked at his hand, but Dick continued to poke and tease his sides until he was smiling again, giggling at his daddies odd game.

"So if he's _our_ baby, I thoroughly think you need to be retitled as Mommy." Jason said smirking at him. "And I get to be daddy."

"Jason the only way I will be retitled Mommy is if I become a woman." Dick said picking up the diaper bag and shuffling over to put Thomas in the carseat. "And you'd only get a fatherly title if we were dating, and seeing as its not you I wake up to each morning, you will remain Uncle Jaybird."

"Oh… So Wally gets to be daddy? That's not far he hasn't even met the kid." Jason said watching as Dicks face turned pink. He glared at Jason.

"For the millionth time, I have never dated or had sex with Wally." Dick said with a huff.

Jason had walked in on a game of truth or dare with the Young Justice members once, right as he'd been giving Kid Flash rather embarrassing kiss and the older man had just never lived it down. Jason cracked jokes about him being with the speedster every time the opportunity presented itself. Dick had stubbornly refused to take any further dares from Artemis for the rest of the night.

"Heh, well good. Thomas would be an ugly ginger, wouldn't you buddy?" Jason chuckled.

Dick chucked a binky at the man, laughing softly.

"Do you hear this Thomas? Uncle Jay called you ugly…" Dick said finishing strapping him in. "Tell him off little guy, tell him to hush up."

"Hush up?" Jason repeated.

"Weren't you heading out?" Dick asked, ignoring another debate on the point of censoring themselves around the infant. Jason cursed enough for the both of them as it was. "Or do you want to drop him off after all?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say wonder boy." Jason said rolling his eyes.

He picked up the car seat and balanced it on his elbow, momentarily checking that he had everything he needed.

"See you on patrol Nightwing." He said giving Dick a wink before heading out the door.

Dick rolled his eyes at the younger man, waving goodbye before he began to gather his own gear for patrol.

Having Jason around was fun, even if they fought more than anything. He was funny and surprisingly good with the baby, even if he claimed to hate kids and be no good with them. Thomas absolutely adored Jason. Dick paused, frowning as he slipped his fingers into the blue and black gloves. He wasn't sure he could do this without Jason now, but surely he'd eventually want to move out. Dick pushed the thought away, for now his little brother was helping him and he'd concern himself with that sort of thing when and if it happened.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

Jason smirked as he lounged on the gate leading into the court yard of the University. He'd finished up with the thief and proceeded to hunt down his roommate on his apparent search for a murderer. Dick was amusing to watch work, he contorted in the oddest ways to dodge moves, spinning and leaping around like a damn monkey. The acrobat was always smiling while he fought too, a cocky little smile to his opponent, knowing he was going to win.

The murderer tried to stab the younger man, but Dick leapt up and over him, turning mid air to strike at his neck, rendering him unconscious. Pausing a moment to catch his breath and make sure the man wasn't just faking. He handcuffed him and sent in the P.B.P out to inform them where to find the man.

"Didn't Alfred tell you to play nice with the other kids?" Jason joked.

Dick looked up at him, smiling brightly at him.

"Oh, hey Ja- Red Hood." Dick said catching his slip. Sometimes it was hard calling each other by their titles rather than their names, even Bruce slipped up on the rare occasion. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you were purposely drawing that fight out." Jason chuckled watching as Dick made his way up onto the fence with him.

"What can I say, I don't get as much sparing as I'd like in, so I make up for it as best as I can." Dick said shrugging.

"What is Young Sir not enough of a work out for you during the day? Just wait tell he starts walking." Jason said as Dick traipsed effortlessly along the fence, followed by the taller man, who was a tad slower as he struggled to keep his balance.

"That'll be fun." Dick responded with a sarcastic note. "He's already hard enough to catch crawling."

Jason nodded, smirking as he thought about the childs ability to crawl so damn fast. He'd busted his knee on the coffee table so many times trying to catch him that he was honestly considering Velcro-ing the boys diapered butt to the carpet.

"Jay…" Dick laughed looking back at him. "You're becoming one of those guys who can't have a conversation without bringing up their kids."

Jason glared at him, snorting.

"I am not…" He said defensively. "I was just making a reference about how its impossible for you to get fat cause of him."

"Tsk, like either of us could get fat with this job." Dick said rolling his eyes. "So… I take it you're done with your rounds?"

"Yeah, its quiet tonight. What about for you?" Jason asked.

"All done… Bludhavens surprisingly empty tonight, I think its cause of the big party down town, everyone's there rather than out causing problems." He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Bludhaven was by filled with petty criminals that couldn't quiet cut it in Gotham, not with the constant competition against the Batman and other villains. It'd made the city rather disgusting and hard to manage. It took Dick six years to get it to a point where it was moderately safe to walk around the streets at night, and now he had Red Hoods help, so it'd become pretty easy.

"Hey! Lets go visit the League." Dick suggested suddenly with a grin. "Its been a while, and I'd like to use the computers there."

Jason pulled a face. The league and he didn't exactly get along well, they all knew about the troubled ward of the Batman, and what he'd done, which apparently had branded him a threat. The man crossed his arms and sighed.

"Fine, whatever I guess… better than chasing down parking tickets." He conceded.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

As usual the Tower was quiet, with the Martian Man Hunter standing guard near the front computers. Superman gave the two suspicious looks, but otherwise went back to his conversation with Wonder woman. Jason walked behind Dick, running his fingers through his hair as he walked, carrying his helmet beneath his arm. Dick smiled politely at them, though he blatantly ignored Superman, for some reason the original Robin had slowly begun to completely block Clark out after his time in Young Justice.

They were greeted by a hulking man who smiled at Nightwing and set down what he was doing to address them.

"Cyborg!" Dick said with a grin.

"Nightwing, whats up man?" Cyborg chuckled as he fist bumped his fellow ex-titan. "Wheres Robin? Not trailing you this time?"

"Nah, I brought my other little brother with me this time." Dick chuckled. "Cyborg, this is Red Hood, he was the second Robin."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Cyborg said offering his hand.

Jason nodded and shook his hand.

"So is there any possible way I can use the computers?" Dick asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, sure I guess… what for?"

Jason spaced out as they discussed whatever Dick was planning with the computer. To him it was all some foreign language anyway. He watched as the other hero's chatted or tinkered with the machines around them, occasionally glancing towards him. He smiled and followed them from behind his domino mask. Jason spotted a familiar red suit and sauntered over, sitting down next to Wallace West, who'd recently taken over his uncles position as Flash. He looked at him in surprise and grinned at the second Robin.

"Oh hey Red Hood!" He said clapping him on the shoulder, the comicbook in his hand falling onto the table. "Whats up? Its been what… a year?"

"Yeah, about…" Jason shrugged. "Not use to seeing you out of Yellow… nice change though."

"Aw, come one! The yellow was awesome and you know it." Wally chuckled. "What brings you up here?"

"Nightwing needs the computers."

Wally paused, looking around before his eyes landed on the blue and black clad hero. A smile crept onto his lips that made Jason stiffen. What the hell was that look?

"Heh, its been a while since I've seen him either…" Wally said watching him work.

"Hes been busy." Jason said shortly.

"I bet…" Wally's attention suddenly returned to Jason, grinning. "Man! I miss back when we went on missions together, remember? Right when he became Nightwing and you were Robin?"

"If you say so… I don't remember much about it after the whole being dead thing." Jason said crossing his arms. "Sides, he was more close to you guys then I ever remember being."

"Aw, don't say that! You were just as much our friend as he was." Wally said smacking his arm.

"Yeah, but you didn't drool over my ass every time I sashayed past you." Jason said calmly.

"Wh-what!? I did not!" Wally's face turned red and Jason only scowled more at him.

"Be honest Speedster, you have or at least did have the hots for Nightwing…" Jason said, his voice lowering.

Wally paused, and looked over towards Dick, a frown marring his usually ecstatic face. With a sigh he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Tsk, maybe a little… But I'd never go after him…" Wally sighed. "I still don't know either of your guy's names… and I couldn't deal with a relationship where I couldn't be a part off with both sides of his life… Besides… Konnor liked him first… it wouldn't be right."

Jason wasn't surprised. Dick was too popular for his own good. Starfire, Raven, Huntress and so many other girls had their eyes out for him as a teen, there had to be a few of the boys that were eyeing up the wonder boy as well. Jason kept his features blank, but irritation had taken over his mind.

"Oi! Are you ready to go yet?" He yelled over at Dick.

"Almost!" Dick said, clicking away on the keyboard while Cyborg chatted with him.

Jason got up and walked over to him, wanting to hurry him up so they could get out of there, do a final round around Bludhaven and go home. He tossed a look back at Wally, who seemed torn between following him to say hi to Dick or leaving.

"Almost done, I promise…" Dick mumbled, fingers still flying over the keys.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

"Ah! Bub!" Thomas whined, smacking his hands against Dicks stomach as the older Grayson lay curled in a half circle around him, reading a book. He looked down at him and smiled softly, offering him his cell phone to play with instead.

"I know, but Jay'll be back soon and we'll have some dinner, okay?" He said watching him fuss.

Dick normally would just make him a bottle or mash up some food for him, but Jason insisted that he'd bring home something for all of them to eat. Seeing as Dick's culinary skills weren't the best, he didn't argue. Dick sighed and rolled onto his back. Jason had been acting strange the past few days, quiet and a like he was thinking really hard about something. It'd been bothering Dick too, watching as his little brother acted bizarre.

"What do you think Thomas?" Dick asked, looking at the boy as he chewed on the phone. "Think there's anyway we can cheer up Uncle Jay?"

The baby looked at him cooing softly, but not responding to his questions. Dick let out a long sigh.

"Nope… no ideas here either."

Dick went back to reading, while Thomas played. Not too long passed before Jason pushed open the door taking a paper bag from between his clenched teeth. Thomas began to jabber excitedly at the man, clapping his pudgy hands together. Dick liked to think he was telling them all about his day, but in all likely hood, he just liked to make noise, practicing for when he could talk.

"Welcome home," Dick said marking his spot in his book and standing up. "Smells good, what'd you get?"

"A feast," Jason said with a smirk, heading over to their small table and carelessly shoving the items ontop to the side. "I got Mash potatoes, seeing as Thomas seems to love them now… I also got some chicken and pasta for us."

"Sounds good." Dick said smiling a bit. "Putting that extortion money to good use I see."

"Always." He chuckled.

"So… whats the occasion?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No occasion… I'm just sick of those boxed meals we've been making." Jason said with a shrug, setting up the table with plates and cups. Dick raised an eyebrow and picked up Thomas, fitting him into his highchair and sliding it up close to the table so the tray rested just above it. The younger vigilante smirked and smacked down a huge ladle full of mash potatoes directly into the middle of his tray.

"Oh god! Jason, he's going to make a mess!" Dick said, scowling as the baby stuck his whole hand into the pile of food and crammed the messy result into his mouth.

"Come on, he loves it! And he needs to learn how to feed himself!" Jason said retrieving a jug of iced tea from the fridge and a beer for himself. Dick refused to drink.

"He is learning, with cookies and other solid foods meant for babies." Dick said, rolling his eyes. It was too late now; he'd just have to force Jason to clean the child up after dinner.

They sat down on either side of Thomas's chair, eating quietly with the older two occasionally checking the clock. They didn't head out for patrol until nine, and it was only six thirty. Meaning Thomas would probably go down for a nap, then they'd leave.

"Oh, you left your cell phone on…" Dick said looking up at Jason.

"Uh, duh?" Jason said frowning, looking down at the hand held device.

"No, the other one." Dick said calmly.

Jason used a cell phone as Red Hood to keep a hold of his contacts, mainly criminals and drug lords that ran around Gotham and Bludhaven. Usually he turned it off to avoid being traced, but earlier that day it'd begun ringing nonstop so Dick had answered it.

"Oh… shit, did you turn it off?" Jason asked, frowning.

"Yeah… but someone called 'Mama' wants you to call her back." He said watching Jason reaction. A scowl met the mans face.

"You answered my phone?" He said.

"She called like… six times. I thought it might be an emergency." Dick said rolling his eyes. "It took me a while to find the damn thing under all your junk anyway. I told her that you were otherwise engaged, and that you'd call her later. That's all."

"Dick, never… answer that phone again." Jason said frowning. "Mama's fine, but there's others I don't want knowing I work with you…"

"Jason everyone in Bludehaven knows I work with you." Dick snorted. "I won't answer it though, no need to be so upset."

"No Dick, people know we cross paths a lot… not that we work together. And I'd rather keep it that way… I'll lose contacts if they know we're comparing notes these days." Jason sighed offering Thomas some of his pasta, which he'd carefully minced up for him. Thomas seemed more interested in his potatoes though.

Dick scowled and watching him with a irritated look. He knew Jason was just trying to keep the petty criminals from attempting anything with Nightwing thinking it'd get to Red Hood, but being flat out told to keep his nose out of the way Jason worked made him want to kick his ass. They were partners whether they liked it or not and he wanted to know how Jason operated.

"Well maybe if I knew more about these contacts I could tell the difference between the ones who need to be avoided." Dick said picking at his dinner.

"I don't want to sully your pretty hands with the underworlds lowest dirt bags." Jason said, focus still on Thomas.

"I'm not exactly a side kick Jason, I think I can handle them. Have you seen the villains I've fought?" He asked, huffily.

"Dick, I'm just trying to spare you the nitty gritty. Don't get all bitchy about it." Jason retorted in the same clipped tone. "My hands aren't the cleanest in this shit and I'm trying to spare your reputation."

Dick just rolled his eyes and continued eating. Did this 'Mama' person have something to do with the way Jason had been acting weird? He drummed his fingers in irritation on the table top.

"Da!" Thomas yelled, outreaching his potato covered fingers towards Dick.

He couldn't help but smile at the effort his child put forward in trying to reach him. Dick leaned forward and made 'omnom' noises as he play bit at the potato flavored fist. Thomas laughed and retracted his hand, while Dick wiped mash potatos off his cheeks from where it'd smeared.

"He's getting closer to saying Daddy…" Jason noticed, his voice still a bit gruff from his irritation.

"Yeah… I guess so." Dick said, smiling a bit as Thomas repeated the offer to share his potato's with Jason. He just smirked at the infant.

They finished up dinner, and while Dick did the dishes, Jason washed up the baby, then laid him in his crib for a nap. They were nearly ready to start packing up for patrol when a knock sounded on their door. The two exchanged a confused look. Thomas fussed in his play pin, the loud noise waking him up, Jason went to try and consol him in the pin while Dick moved forward to answer the door, hand slipping back towards his back pocket where he kept his knife.

"Hello?" He said politely opening the door.

It was a neighbor, holding a measuring cup with a sheepish smile.

"Hello! I was wondering if I can borrow some milk?" The young man asked.

"Oh… uh, sure." Dick said smiling, taking the cup. "Come on in! Jay, we have company!"

Dick knew that Jason was more than aware of the visitor, but it seemed polite to seem like he was considerate enough to inform his roommate. Jason appeared in the door way, Thomas on his hip; throwing on a mildly welcoming look.

"Sorry, I know its getting pretty late in the evening…" The Neighbor said. "My names Alex, I live down the hall."

"Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Jason, this is Thomas and you met Dick." Jason said, moving forward to shake his hand. "Its no problem, we work late anyway…"

"I've notice you always seem to leave and not return until morning with your baby… Hi Thomas!" The neighbor chuckled.

Dick reappeared with the measuring cup, half full.

"I didn't even ask how much you needed! Is this enough?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh that's more than enough, thanks!"

Dick smiled weakly and handed it over.

"How old is the little guy?" Alex asked them, looking at Thomas.

"Uh, almost a year." Dick chuckled before his eyes widened in realization. They'd decided on a date that seemed to be closest to when he would have actually been born according to the documents they'd salvaged. "Oh wow… Jay he's almost a year old!"

"Shit little man…" Jason chuckled. "Stop growing!"

"Is he adopted?" Alex asked curiously. "Oh… that's none of my business is it? Sorry! Trying to be all nosey neighbor!"

"Nah, its fine! We're not very good neighbors seeing as we both work a lot." Jason said with a shrug.

"Thomas is my son." Dick explained. "His mother is… uh… no longer with us."

"Oh, how sad… was she a surrogate?" Alex asked, his face curious.

"A surrogate?" The shorter brunette gave him a confused look.

"Well, you two look so happy together all the time… I assume that the mother was a surrogate?" Alex asked, watching confusion cross over bother of their faces. "You two are… I mean… I kinda assumed that you two were a… a couple?"

"A couple!?" Dick gapped, his face blushing a brilliant red, even Jasons face had heated. "N-no! I mean we-"

"I'm so sorry!" Alex gasped. "You two just always look so close! I thought for sure that you were gay! I'm sorry!"

Dick covered his face with one hand, looking away. Him being with Jason like that? Dick had long ago accepted the fact that he was interested in men, but Jason was one hundred percent straight! Well at least Dick believed him to be, he'd never really gotten the 'homo' vibe from Jason. Maybe from Tim, but never Jason.

"Well, I'm gay." Dick said with an awkward laugh, "But we're not gay as a unit."

Jason gave his 'brother' a surprised look.

"Oh! At least my gaydar isn't completely broken!" Alex laughed. "I'm not one to judge, no worries. … I guess I'll leave you two alone now, I need to finish dinner before my own boyfriend gets home.."

"Right, it was nice to meet you Alex!" Dick said, not meeting Jasons eyes as he escorted the man to the door.

"You're gay?" Jason said after the door had clicked shut. "Since when?"

"Shut up." Dick responded calmly. "Since after I figured out why I could never keep mine and Starfires relationship together… I just never said anything cause I got enough shit from you for that one time kiss with Wally."

Dick went back to getting ready, glancing at the once again silent Jason. He had a serious look on his face as he got Thomas dressed for his trip to the Manor. Dicks lips twitched into a smile, once again Jason had dressed him in jeans and a t-shirt with a hero logo on it, he'd bought several Batman shirts and even a few others, just to spite Bruce. Today he'd decided Green Lantern was appropriate for the one year old.

"Jaybird, could you be any more of a nerd?" Dick asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I could… I could make him a little Nightwing outfit or get him a leather jacket and a red beanie." Jason said with a small flicker of a smile.

"Now that might actually be pretty damn cute…" He said with a chuckle.

"I'll have to see if they have tiny leather jackets…" Jason said wiggling the boys shoe onto his foot.

Dick folded his Nightwing outfit and tucked it into the bag with Jason's helmet and the match of the fore mentioned jacket. Alfred suggested that they begin changing at the cave to lower the chance of their costumes being seen beneath their clothes.

"So…" Dick mumbled after a moment. "Whats been bothering you? You've been… odd the last couple days…"

"Dickie bird, how many times do you need to be told that you worry too much?" Jason sighed. "I'm fine, nothings bothering me."

"You, good sir, are a liar." Dick said with a roll of his eyes. "Somethings been bothering you! You're quiet, you're spacing out… I _am_ worried, so tell me so I don't continue to do so…"

Jason let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. Dick leaned his hip against the couch, waiting for an answer.

"Its personal, alright?"

"Why do you always keep everything locked up? Geez, this family is going to kill itself with bottling everything up." Dick sighed, walking over and picking up Thomas and his car seat.

"Like you're one to talk! You bottle things up just as much as we do, plus you try to do everything alone." Jason pointed out.

"So lets break the cycle." Dick said with a grin. "Tell me whats wrong."

"Cute, but not buying it." Jason snorted, following Dick out towards Jasons car.

Alex was in the hallway, chatting with a taller gentlemen, he grinned and waved at the trio. Dick returned it the best he could with his arms full.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

The sun was already up by the time Jason got back to the Wayne Manor. The younger vigilantes were passed out in their rooms, while Bruce finished up something for his real job and the was no sight of Dick and Thomas. Jason raised an eyebrow, knowing that they couldn't of left without him, he had the keys to his car.

"They're in Dicks old room…" Bruce supplied, noting Jasons confused expression as he looked around the cave.

"Ah, thanks…" Jason yawned and headed up.

Dick was passed out with Thomas laying next to him. Jason couldn't help but chuckle at them. Dick was curled around the child on the queen sized bed, an arm tossed protectively over Thomas, holding the back of his head in a loose hand, the infant was turned so he was snuggled against his chest.

"Dickiebird…" Jason whispered, walking over to him.

Dick's head turned, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, snuggling back into position to go back to sleep.

"Dick." Jason tried again walking closer.

"Mmn… five more minutes." The shorter brunette mumbled.

"We need to go home." Jason chuckled.

"No…" Dick let out a small whine, face scrunching with concentration as he tired to go back to sleep. "You go home…"

"Tsk, I'm not going home without you dumbass." Jason said putting a hand on his hop and trying to shake him awake.

"Lets just stay here… we can go home later." Dick said with a soft smile as he shifted a little. "Lay down and sleep, cause I'm not moving…"

"Lay down? Here?" Jason raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mmhmm…" Dick yawned again, already dozing off.

Jason stared at Dick, a frown meeting his lips as he watched the older vigilante drift back into sleep. Ever since the trip to the Tower, Jason had been rather frustrated with everything having to do with the shorter man; so many people wanted Dick Grayson, not just as Nightwing either and for some reason that bothered him. People stared at him as he walked down the street, and even Villians looked him up and down when they got the chance. The pretty boy always had admires.

Jason knew that he had a lot of stares too, but he wasn't interested in the ones looking. For a long while now, he'd had no interest in getting laid, even though he could walk into any club and find a woman; or man; to take home.

"Tsk… you broke me pretty boy…" Jason sighed, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his boots. He tossed his utility belt onto his jacket and laid down next to the older man, pausing before he went ahead and put his arm over his waist, hand resting on Thomas's leg. Dick hummed in his sleep and shifted closer to the warm body behind him. His leg shifting backwards to tangle into Jasons.

A smile pulled at Jasons lips. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Dicks head.

_Fuck… I'm falling for my _brother.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

Jason woke up with a light groan, blinking against the sun in his eyes. He buried his face into the soft hair in front of him, briefly entertaining the thought of going back to sleep before his eyes snapped open trying to recall where he was and who the hell was in his bed. Looking down, he relaxed, smiling at the sleeping face of Dick Grayson. He'd rolled over in his sleep, with Thomas no laying on his chest, like Dick had so many times before placed him when he fussed in the middle of the night. Jason had his arm under Dicks neck, who was nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder, one arm drapped over his stomach and Thomas's back, and the other arm holding onto Jasons trapped arms sleeve. Judging by the tingling in his fingers, his arm had been asleep for a long while.

"Dick…" Jason mumbled softly, glancing up at the clock. It was one pm, all of them had slept in, even little Thomas. "Dick, wake up…"

"Hmm? Whats wrong?" Dick asked groggily, releasing his hold on the younger mans sleeve to rub his eyes but not moving otherwise.

"Dick… my arm is dead, I need it back." Jason said with a smirk.

Unless it was a state of emergency, Dick generally took a minute to process information in the mornings. The meaning seemed to set in after a minute, cause Dick opened his eyes and looked up at Jason, cheeks painting pink.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said in a hushed tone, trying not to wake Thomas.

"Who knew you were such a cuddle bug." Jason teased with a smirk.

"Cuddling is nice, shut up." Dick grumbled with a yawn. "Sorry though… I didn't mean too… I was just so damn tired."

"I can tell… its one."

"Really?" Dick craned up a little to look at the clock. "Wow…"

"Hn, I know right?" Jason chuckled, flexing his arm to get the blood flow back. "You wouldn't even budge this morning…"

"Well I've been exhausted the last few days…" Dick yawned, carefully rolling to his side to lay Thomas on the bed. "Plus… you're very comfy apparently…"

Jason smirked.

"Oh really? Then feel free to borrow my shoulder any time." Jason said, smirking.

Dick paused, looking up at Jason with a slightly confused expression before brushing it off. He stretched and ran his fingers through his bed ruffled hair.

"I'm surprised you even passed out here in the first place…" Dick admitted sitting up and crossing his legs. "I'd of thought you'd go to your room."

"You told me to lay down here, so I thought… screw it. And did." Jason said, watching the acrobat stretch, his spine bending further than a normal one should. Dick smiled and pushed at Jasons legs, signaling he wanted past. Jason sat up with him, both sitting on the edge of the bed.

Thomas shuffled behind them, rolling onto his stomach and arching himself up to look around with blurry eyes.

"I know he's not your kid, but… he looks _just_ like you when he wakes up." Dick laughed, watching the pouting infant rub his eyes and huff at the world for waking him up. "He gets the same, 'who's waking me up and why? The house better be on fire damn it' look that you do."

"Well not all of us can wake up wide eye'd and bushy tailed mister morning person." Jason snorted. "Besides… us four Robins all look like legitimate clones of Bruce anyway, I'm not surprised that he has moments where he looks like us… He looks like Tim when ever he's shocked…"

"And Damian when his face gets red." Dick agreed, laughing. "But I think it shows more with you cause you're around more than they are… He picks up on both of our habits."

Jason hummed in agreement. Thomas had started clicking his tongue when he was bored like Jason did, and attempting to cross his arms when he was pouting like Dick did. Jason chuckled and reached over, pulling the infant into his lap. Thomas yawned and rubbed his eyes, scowling at the older men but not caring to react other than a small, albeit cute glare. Jason made the same scowly face back at him, Thomas stared at Jason for a moment before making a loud 'hmph!' and kicking his legs, not sure whether he wanted to be fussy and upset or laugh at the mans response.

"Okay! Come on Jay, lets go get some food and go home." Dick said smiling at the two.

Jason nodded and followed Dicks lead. They made it down into the kitchen, where Alfred greeted them with his usual smile.

"You three slept in, must have been quite nice." Alfred said as Dick found the bag they'd brought for their costumes and began shoving them into it not so neatly.

"I've been really tired lately, so I'm not too surprised." Dick said with a sigh. "Taking care of a baby's tough on the sleep cycle… especially when you generally only get six hours anyway."

Jason nodded in agreement, sitting Thomas on the counter as Dick packed their stuff. He was in a better mood now that they'd moved around a bit and he'd woken up. He cooed softly at the Butler with outstretched fingers.

"Why don't you allow me to take Master Thomas for the day some times? You two would be able to catch up on your rest." Alfred offered.

"Alfred you're too busy for me to ask that of you." Dick said fiddling with the Red helmet, trying to get it to collapse inward. Jason just smirked, watching him until finally he relinquished it to him to handle.

"Sir, I do laundry, dust and the stitch the boys up after patrol each day, I'm most certain I have time to tend to young Thomas once a week." Alfred said reaching over and grabbing Thomas's jeans, dragging the infant across the counter to him. "Starting today. Now shoo."

"You just took my baby! You can't shoo me!" Dick laughed.

"I most certainly can, its in the rule book." Alfred said brushing down Thomas's messy hair.

"What rule book?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"The rule book of perks one gets having raised five costume heros. It clearly states that seeing as I raised you, I get to give you orders until one of us is _permanently_ six feet under. Now, go home, rest and I'll return young sir to you tomorrow." Alfred said waving a hand at them.

"But-"

"Come on Dickie-bird, its just one day." Jason encouraged, knowing Dick wasn't going to win this argument. Not even Bruce won against Alfred; Its hard to disagree with the man who cooks your food after all.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

Dick groaned as he flopped face first onto their couch. He had to admit, the silence was a little nice. He still felt bad about leaving Thomas with Alfred, but the Butler seemed to know what he was doing so he tried to just accept it. After all, having a quiet house for a whole day seemed rather promising. He brushed his wet bangs out of his face, he was ready for a nap already. First thing they did when they returned home was eat and Dick took a shower. He reached for the remote and hit the power button, content to watch whatever was one.

He closed his eyes, listening to the documentary on Egyptian culture that was currently on. He wasn't all to interested in how to mummify a cat. What he was interested in though, was Jasons bizarre behavior this morning. His remark about letting Dick lay on his shoulder had looped in and out of his thoughts all day. A plethora of questions had plagued him since.

Was he joking? Had he been flirting? Why would Jason flirt with him? They were practically brothers after all, and Jason didn't even swing for the gay team. Did he?

Dick groaned, and pulled one of the pillows over his head. Even if Jason had been flirting with him, how was he supposed to react? Jason wasn't exactly an unattractive man, far from in fact, but they fought almost constantly, would that change if they were dating? Probably not… and if they did get together and broke up due to one of their fights? What was Dick suppose to do about raising Thomas? He'd gotten rather fond of the idea of raising Thomas with Jason at his side.

_Wait a damn minute…_ Dick took a moment to process all the thoughts that were free falling through his mind. _I didn't… oh god, I did. I have a god damn crush on my brother… I'm a horrible human being…_

"Idiot…" Dick groaned banging his head repetitively against the couch arm.

"You alright?"

Dick jumped looking up and causing his pillow to tumble down his back and onto the ground. Jason was leaning on the back of the couch looking down at him, a water droplet fell from his white streaked bangs and landed on Dicks hand.

"Yeah… just going mildly insane for a moment." He said with a reassuring grin, one that made Jasons eyebrow shoot up. He knew that grin well enough to know Dick was hiding something, he really had to work on hiding his expressions better from the other Robins.

"Mildly?" Jason asked, reaching down to brush the shorter mans hair out of his face. "You're improving then Dickie bird."

Dick smiled, and smacked the hand away.

"Oh shut up, you're crazier than I am Mister Lazarus Pits." Dick said rolling his eyes.

"So what's on your mind?" Jason asked.

"I just realized something obvious about one of my cases and was mentally berating myself for it." Dick lied easily. "Oh! Hey, we should order Chinese food tonight."

Jason contemplated the idea, then shrugged.

"Sure." He sighed, hopping over the edge of the couch and sitting on Dicks back.

The older man yelped, and squirmed a bit under him.

"Jay! Get off!" He laughed. "You're heavy!"

"Nope…" Jason said picking up the remote, flipping through channels leisurely as he shifted his weight to thwart Dicks attempts to throw him off his back. Finally Dick gave up and fell limp, he wasn't that heavy and unless he wanted to use force that would probably end up with them breaking something again, he wouldn't budge Jason.

"Hey Dick…" Jason said after a moment.

"What?" Dick sighed, shifting as much as he could.

"You know every time you lie to me it makes me want to break your legs?"

Dick fell silent, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he put his head down against the cushion.

"Sorry Jaybird…" He mumbled.

"So Chinese?"

"Yes."

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

**Okay! So, this chapter is a little awkward, I know… And I'm sorry! - ; I'm use to more straight forward scenes and trying to play dance around the bush with these two characters put me a little out of element.  
I hope you like it! Oh, and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Someone pointed out that I have a few spelling errors and grammar mistakes, and for that I'm sorry… I'm one of those horrible people who don't proof read their own work! _ I might make a chapter 3… I have fun writing the scenes with Thomas, and I'm going to try and figure out who'd snap first and admit their feelings between Dick and Jason. :P So… no promises, but there will probably be another chapter!**


	3. Working as a Team

**Finally! The next chapter! - Sorry it took so long, I've been without internet and without a reliable computer to type on. But! I've been babysitting my adorable niece Leona, who just turned one and she's been a real inspiration for this story! A lot of the moments in this story are ones I actually shared with Leona and my sister(not the mother)! So a special thanks to little Leona, who inspired me and laughed at me while I spent fifteen minutes trying to figure out how her toy helicopter knew what color ball you put through its slot.**

**Warnings: Language, Mentions of Hankity-Pankity(Sex), Smoking, Alochol, possible future Smut. Eventually, Jason/Dick pairing.  
Note: I'm not the best versed in ALL the Batman stuff, so this won't be perfect and I don't want to be hassled over little facts I might get wrong. If the characters are a little OOC, I apologize. **_**Also**_**, I realized that having the Thing with Wally last chapter was uncannon… I JUST watched the last episode of Young Justice, so I know this now… *cried for like an hour with my sister over it* Q ~Q**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics.**

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

"Jason!"

Jason grunted as Thomas was suddenly placed on his stomach with enough force to make him bounce a little. He opened his eyes and glared at Dick and the delighted child. Dick smiled at him, sitting on the edge of his bed, one hand on Thomas's side to keep him up straight on the uneven surface of the wadded up blankets. Somehow Jason always got his blankets tangled and bunched up around his stomach and chest.

"Good morning sunshine." Dick chuckled. "Its two in the afternoon, and Thomas wants to go to the Manor."

"Oh? Really? And he informed you of this?" Jason grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Oh yeah, he was going to kill Dick for waking him up by dropping a baby on him.

"Yup, and today Thomas Grayson gets what he wants. So up and at 'em!" Dick encouraged. "I did laundry and laid out the only pair of jeans without holes, and the t-shirt Alfred got you for Christmas that you've yet to wear."

" Thomas, tell your father that he's insane." Jason groaned, pulling his pillow out from under his head and whacking the older man with it, nearly causing the child to topple. Sitting up, he supported him with one hand while trying to murder Dick with the fluffy weapon. "Why does he get his way today? Doesn't he get his way every day?"

Dick stole the pillow and gave him an irritated look.

"Really Jay? You seriously forgot what today is?" Dick asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

Jason paused, was this some sort of a trick question?

"Wednsday?" He asked.

"No! Well… yes, but not the point. Come on think Jay-bird, what of significance is happening this month? I'll give you a hint, it has ten toes and your morning glare."

"What are you-"

_Oh, I get it…_ Jason looked down and smirked at Thomas.

"Its little mans birthday." He chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll get up…"

Dick nodded in approval, picking up Thomas and setting him on his hip. He paused a moment and punched Jason in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell Grayson!?"

"No cussing in front of the baby." Dick said smirking before walking out of the room.

"Oh yeah, cause displays of violence aren't just as bad!" Jason called after him.

"Don't whine, it's a bad example!" Was the response he got.

Grudgingly, Jason pulled himself out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Of course Dick would pick out his clothes for a special occasion, he was acting more and more like Jason's wife each day. He shimmied into his jeans and picked up the t-shirt, walking into the living room. Dick was sitting on the ground, enjoying some morning stretches with a book in his hand while Thomas played with his favored toy duck (The one off his car seat the first day they'd had him), and a plastic cup, which he was banging Mr. Duck against.

"I'm certain Damian would see that as blatant animal abuse." Jason joked.

Dick looked up from his book, pausing for a moment and staring a bit too long at the shirtless man.

"I don't think his activist ideals against animal abuse extend to the concerns of Plush animals well beings." Dick assured him. "Right Thomas?"

Thomas didn't respond, only paused to pick up the cup and hold it over his head blathering gibberish at them. Dick sat up from a spread eagle stretch, legs still arched and put his fingers to his chin in a 'W'.

"Water?" He asked, making sure Thomas looked at the sign. Thomas, to the best of his ability copied the sign which was just smushing his hand against his chin and mouth.

"He's actually starting to get what that means?" Jason said, mildly impressed. Dick and Alfred got it into their heads to teach him sign language sometime in the past week. Which invariantly taught Jason a couple signs too.

"Of course, he's a Grayson. We're incredibly bright." Dick said with a cocky tone, grinning at him as he pulled Thomas's diaper bag closer and retrieved a bottle with just water inside. Thomas accepted it, needing both hands to lift it up and drink himself, which nearly made him fall backwards.

"Thomas, you are not allowed to get Dicks 'Wonderboy' attitude." Jason groused as he made his way into the kitchen. Dick had already prepared coffee for him, probably while he was in the shower.

"So want to know the battle plans for today?" Dick asked, as Jason appeared back in the living room. Jason winced a bit at the stretch Dick was in, legs full splits, and laying on the ground with his arms tucked beneath his chin comfortably. His limberness never failed to _disturb_ Jason. He'd die attempting that stretch.

"Sure." He grumbled, taking up the couch lazily, resting his coffee on his chest.

"First, I want to swing by the store and get him a gift." Dick explained, reaching forward to grab his toes. "Then we're going to meet up at a restaurant, Bruce has reservations for us. Sound good?"

"You haven't gotten him a gift yet?" Jason asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. He wasn't even good with birthday dates, but he had a gift for Thomas a month in advanced.

"Of course I do, but…" Dick trailed off for a moment, as though he almost didn't want to explain himself. "Its kinda a Grayson tradition to take a baby to the store on his first birthday and buy it whatever it seems most drawn too."

Jason watched him pull out of his stretch and sighed. Dick could be so damn sentimental some time, but it was oddly endearing.

"What'd you get?" Jason asked.

"What?"

"What'd you get when you turned one?" Jason amended. "If it's a tradition, you obviously got to do it too, right?"

"Yeah, my great grandmother started it." Dick said, smiling. "I got a box of animal crackers."

"Really?" Jason snorted. "Anything you wanted and you chose crackers."

"Hey, babies are easily appeased, and according to my mom I was a fiend for animal crackers, so the moment I spotted them I reached for them." Dick shrugged.

"You never fail to amaze me." Jason sighed, sipping his coffee.

"So do you want to go with me? Or meet up at the restaurant with the others?" Dick asked, looking up at the clock. "Cause dinners at five and its already close to three…"

"Is this rhetorical?" Jason asked.

"Would I have really woken you two hours before needing to if it wasn't?" Dick asked with a grin.

"You are an asshole…" Jason sighed.

Dick was going to force him to go whether or not he liked it. Not that it mattered to much, it just wasn't often that Jason got to sleep in past noon. Dick had somehow trained himself to wake up either before or just as Thomas was waking up, there for quieting the apartment by shushing the child before he could get upset at not being near one of them. After a vast amount of prompting, Jason'd had finally talked Dick into actually making Thomas sleep in a crib, rather than in his bed each night. Thomas didn't like it very much, but Jason got to sleep in an extra two or so hours before Dick usually left to go to the shop.

Thomas crawled over to the couch, putting his hands up on the cushion and pulling himself up, his latest trick. He bobbed up and down for a minute, almost testing if his legs would really hold him, or possibly just doing a little odd wiggle dance, Jason wasn't sure, but he did know that this meant he was ready for Jason to play with him. Setting his coffee to the side, Jason sat up and grabbed Thomas's hands, turning him around.

"Lets practice walking today." He said looking up at Dick, who smirked at them. Thomas could toddle a couple steps with Jasons help, but always ended up trying to sit after three of four. Dick disappeared to get his shoes and sweater for a moment, while they practiced Thomas's steps.

"You realize you have to put your shirt on at some point before we go, right?" Dick chuckled as he plopped onto the couch next to him. Jason had Thomas walking a path back and forth in front of them, holding onto his small hands.

"Nonsense, I thought I'd go into the store in just my jeans." Jason said rolling his eyes. "Thomas and I just wanted to get in our morning training, right buddy?"

Thomas's response was to attempt sitting, dangling just above the floor from Jasons support. Dick laughed and laced up his sneakers.

"Ha! He agrees, get dressed." Dick laughed.

"Traitor."

"Bub!"

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

Dick knew Jason hated shopping, but he still trailed after him through the isles with Thomas on his hip, pointing out different toys to him, but the child seemed more interested in yanking on the leather strap attached to the neck of Jasons jacket. Dick was kind of having more fun pointing out the toys than Thomas had playing with them, which Jason couldn't blame him for. Jason spent a solid ten minutes of the beginning of their little adventure trying to figure out how the hell one toy knew what color of a plastic ball got put through its hoop. It was sorcery. Dick finally explained that the balls were slightly different in size so when they pressed the trigger it recognized the hair line size difference. Admittedly, Dick cheated and read the side of the packaging to figure that one out.

"Some detectives we are… baffled by a childs toy." Jason joked, shifting Thomas on his hip.

In the end, they spent an hour messing around the store, and the thing that caught Thomas's attention was a fluffy, yellow blanket with ducks embroidered on the edges. He marvels at its soft touch and squealed as he looked at the ducks on it, smacking poor Mr. Duck against them as soon as they got him back in his car seat.

"Poor ducks." Jason sighed. "Dick our kid's abusive to poultry."

Dick smiled, it always gave him a odd satisfaction when Jason used the term 'our' when referring to Thomas. He quickly squashed the thought; he wasn't supposed to be mooning over his adoptive brother.

"He's not abusing it… Its just, overly aggressive affection…" Dick said, chuckling softly as he finished strapping the boy in and settled into place in the front. "Kind of like how Damian always wants to spar when he's in a good mood… the punching expresses the love."

"And here I thought he just enjoyed getting his ass handed to him." Jason mumbled, briefly glancing down at the directions Alfred had texted him to the restaurant.

"That's possible too." Dick conceded.

Silence filled the car, and Dick glanced over his shoulder, unsurprised to see Thomas zonked out in his seat. He hardly ever survived a car ride without falling asleep.

"Will he be awake in time to actually eat?" Jason asked, frowning as he looked through the mirror at him.

"He'll wake up when we take him out of the seat, he always does." Dick assured him.

Jasons phone burst into life in his pocket, only the ring tone seemed to catch both off guard. Jason frowned and held a finger up to his lips, pulling out the phone. He pulled the car over and got out. Jason retrieved a black device from the pocket of his door and attached it to his cell phone; a signal scrambler.

"What do you want?" Jason snapped into the phone, his voice dropping a bit.

Dick scowled, looking at the younger man with his arms crossed as he stood outside of the car, leaning on the open door.

"Really Red Hood?" He asked in a slight whisper, just incase he was over heard.

"You morons realize I do have a social life right?" Jason growled into the phone, ignoring Dick. "Yeah, and you're cutting into my time so this had better be something good."

Dick glared at him, watching Jason will tapping his fingers on his knee. It was Thomas's birthday! How could he possibly have _that_ phone on? Especially during the day! He fumed quietly, glancing at Jason when he heard him saying goodbye.

"Uh… Dick?" Jason slid back into the drives seat with a hard to read expression. "You okay?"

"I'm fine… who was that?" Dick asked.

"One of the Crime Lords I've been stone walling…" Jason admitted scratching his cheek. "Look… I might have to drop you and Thomas off. There's a war about to break out between three gangs, and I got to go interrupt before it gets serious."

"You're kidding…" Dick blanched. "Let the Crime lords fight it out! Its Thomas's birthday Jason!"

"Dick, I can't do that! Keeping the crime bosses happy and separate from each other helps stop violence and civilian involvement." Jason sighed. "I'll make it up to him. Besides, he's only one, its not like he'll remember it!"

"Yeah, but in sixteen years when we're looking at pictures, he's going to ask 'Wheres Uncle Jay' and what am I going to say? Hmm?"

"Tell him the truth."

"No way… I don't want Thomas becoming a vigilante; he's not even going to _know_ what we do." Dick said crossing his arm.

"That ain't fair Dick." Jason said frowning. "He deserves the chance to make that choice."

"Don't change the subject! Handle this tonight! On _office_ hours!" Dick said firmly. "Jay, you're just like a second father to Thomas, it's important that you're there…"

"Dick people could get hurt unless I go take care of this!" Jason retorted. "Innocent people who'll get caught in the cross fire! I swear, I will make it up to him… and you. I know this family shits important to you, but if I show any neglect or leeway to these thugs, I could lose control of the already thin grip I have over the under dark of Gotham."

Dick rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat while Jason pulled back onto the road. Dick knew that Jason's purpose was reasonable, but he couldn't help but feel aggravated. Thomas was probably the only kid Dick would ever have and he was going to miss his first birthday party for a bunch of criminals. How as he suppose to explain that to Thomas later in life? There was always the chance that Dick, Jason, Bruce, Tim, Damian or even Alfred wouldn't be there for the next birthday! Fighting criminals was dangerous, and Jason had already died once. Twice if you wanted to count the explosion he lit up himself when he tried to kill the Joker, he almost didn't get to walk away from that one.

"You can't honestly be pissed off at me for this." Jason said glancing at Dick with a frown. "You know how important our work is."

"I know." Dick said calmly.

"… Then stop scowling."

"Hn." Dick looked out the window, so Jason would have to see his irritated expression. He heard Jason grumble, but didn't bother trying to catch what was said.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were greeted by Tim. He grinned and waved, heading straight back to grab Thomas out of the car seat.

"Hey guys!" He said smiling, hefting the boy out of the car. Thomas rubbed his eyes and kicked his feet, pouting at being woken up.

"Sup kiddo?" Jason asked, ruffling his hair as he went to the trunk.

"Not much!" Tim chuckled. "Whats up with you guys?"

"Jason's got _work_." Dick said taking Thomas back from him and trading Tim for the bag he'd kept his gift in. "But otherwise nothing new."

"Wait… _work_ work? Cause you do realize its Thomas's birthday right?" Tim said blinking at Jason.

"Yeah, I know…" Jason sighed, glaring at Dick. "Tattle tell."

"Hey… I haven't tattled yet… Tattling would be telling Alfred." Dick pointed out as Jason pulled out a brown paper bag taped up with duck tape. _Thomas Grayson;_ was written across it in Jason's blocky, slanted hand writing.

"Really?" Dick asked, smiling a bit.

"Its all I had…" Jason shrugged. "Look, I'll be back before patrol."

"Yeah… sure." Dick said handing the present off to Tim.

"I promise." Jason said leaning in and making a loud 'Mwah' noise as he kissed the cranky looking baby on the cheek. "You believe me right little man?"

Thomas giggled, pushing at Jasons cheek.

"Hmph."

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

The apartment was dark when Jason got home. He knew Dick was already back, and probably asleep. The curtains were drawn to block out the sun, making the entire place appear like it was still in the early morning at best. He noticed a lump on the couch and frowned, pulling out his cell to cast a little light on the figure. Tim was staying over apparently. Jason shuffled out of his boots and jacket putting them in the coat closet. He walked to Dicks door and peaked inside; the older man was asleep on his bed cuddling with a pillow. Jason smiled and shook his head, making his way to his own room; he was more than ready for bed.

The entire night had been a disaster. Anyone who said there wasn't a political system for criminals, had clearly never handled a group of crime lords. He had to complete wipe out a group in order to reestablish peace amongst the others. It was dirty, under appreciated work, but keeping them happy kept violence low and they followed his rules about not selling to or around kids and keeping their targets well tracked.

"Jay?"

Jason pulled his shirt off and looked at the door way. Dick had woken up, he leaned on the door frame wearing nothing but his boxers and a large t-shirt.

"Hey… sorry, I didn't to mean to wake you up." Jason grunted.

Dick yawned will watching him. "Its fine… how was it?"

"Don't even ask." Jason groaned.

He pulled the bed sheets back and dropped into bed with a relaxed sigh. He looked at Dick, who was rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

"How was the party?" He asked.

"Hn? Oh! Good… Thomas got a lot of new toys and stuff. Damians gift though is in the closet on the high shelf…" Dick said, smiling sleepily.

"Oh god… what'd he get him?" Jason asked.

"A starter kit for his utility belt… He says we should commence coordination training as soon as he's able to walk."

They both chuckled for a moment.

"Did you like my gift?" Jason asked.

"I don't know… we didn't open it." Dick shrugged.

"Why not?" Jason sat back up, crossing his legs on his bed.

"I want you to open it with him, duh." Dick snorted. "We can do it after we've all slept… Sleep well Jay."

"Night Dickie-bird."

Jason watched him disappear into the living room, straining his ears to no avail in attempts to hear his movements. He was a little surprise Dick was so adamant about Jason getting to somewhat celebrate Thomas's birthday with him. He didn't get to dwell on it too much, he fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

It was just after one when Dick sent Tim in to wake Jason up. Jason grumbled and gave the younger boy an irritated look as he scooted himself out of bed. He went about his usual morning routine, shower, get dressed, coffee and then sit on the couch while Thomas blabbered at him and banged a toy on his knee, wanting Jasons attention. Usually Mr. Duck, but today he'd chosen a toy block. Jason winced each time a corner caught him. Dick was rushing around, trying to find his work boots today, which was odd seeing as he was usually very prepared.

"Hey Dick, can I hitch a ride with you to Bludhaven? I got a tip I wanna follow up on." Tim asked, looking up from his cereal bowl.

"During the day?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, during the day." Tim said rolling his eyes.

"But you have school today." Dick reminded him. "You can't just dodge out on class for- Oh! Damn it all! Thomas has a doctors appointment today!"

"What, why?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"He's a year old Jason, he needs medical records, shots, check ups, all that stuff?" Dick said rolling his eyes. "You'll have to take him."

"You have the car though…" Jason argued.

"I'll take the bike…"

"You mean the one you crashed last week taking out Bane?"

Dick paused, groaning. "Alright… you drive me to work, drop off Tim and take Thomas to his appointment, then swing by pick me up and we'll grab Tim before we come back home."

"Sounds like plan… but…" Jason frowned.

"But?"

"What if they give him a shot and he starts bawling?" Jason asked, frowning. He wasn't okay with the idea of some idiot hurting his kid.

"Then hug him and make it all better, duh?" Dick said slowly, staring at Jason like he was strange.

"He's going to hate me." Jason groused. "Its my job to protect him, and if I let some one stick him with a needle, he'll hate me forever…"

"Are we serious having this conversation." Dick asked, laughing at him. "Jason, grow up! Just give him lots of hugs and kisses. He'll forgive you."

"Easy enough for you to say… you get to be the parent that didn't let people stab him with little pins of hate." Jason grumbled, picking the boy up.

The three set to getting the apartment straightened up, and getting Thomas ready for his appointment. Jason pocketed the boys important papers and lifted his carseat with a grunt.

"Geez buddy, you're going to need a new seat soon! You're getting big…" He sighed.

"Tim! You ready?" Dick yelled, picking up his work bag.

"Yeah!"

Jason chuckled as Tim came out of the bathroom; his hair styled and dressed as though he were indeed ready for school. Which Dick seemed to have forgotten he was supposed to be attending that day. Jason followed them down to the car lot and let Tim secure the car seat in place.

"Aren't you glad we only have one?" He said winking at Dick. "No soccer teams for us."

"Nah, and here I thought we'd try for twins next." Dick joked, rolling his eyes.

"No more babies!" Tim laughed, "Tommy will get jealous! Isn't that right buddy?"

"Bub?"

Jason chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot. Bludhaven was a half hour drive, which they spent entertaining each other with old stories or jokes. Jason stayed quiet for the most part, relaxing into the drive and listening to the other two chatting. It was these moments that made Jason feel the most human, the most normal. Listening to Dick talk about when they were younger and still fighting to prove who was the best. Tim rambled about school and how Damian was driving up him up a tree. No hero talk, no criminals, no bad choices; just idle chatter.

Maybe Dicks comment about Thomas never becoming a vigilante was a good idea. They could both quit and live lives like this. Jason could get a job, a real one, and they could raise Thomas together. If he was patient enough, maybe he could figure out his feelings and they could do as a couple?

"Jason look out!"

Jason was ripped from his thoughts as Dick yanked the emergency break and Jason slammed his foot on the other one. A car smashed into their hood, flipping the car front over end. He heard Tim scream and Thomas cried, pain erupted as his head collided with the steering wheel. They rolled three times before the car screeched to a stop.

Groaning, Jason noted that the car was upside down, and people were screaming outside the car. Down the street some thing was lobbing other cars, causing more accidents. Lights danced in front his eyes, and he struggled to stay conscious.

"Dick? Tim? Are you alright?" He asked, Thomas was wailing. so he was at least alive. Unclipping his safety belt, Jason lowered himself onto the roof, turning around. Tim was on his back, face screwed up in pain, but conscious. Apparently he'd thrown himself over Thomas and protected him from being jerked around to much. Jason made a note to by the kid a damn pizza for doing so. He looked next to him. Dick was out cold, blood dripping down off his forehead.

"Help me get them out of the car." Jason grunted, kicking the front window out.

The glass fell away easily, having already been shattered in the roll, the plastic film was all that needed to be removed. He unbuckled Dick, catching him before the older man could hit the roof. Tim cursed behind him, trying to get Thomas supported enough to unbuckle him; finally he just removed the car seat entirely.

"Are you alright to walk?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm good…" Tim grunted, he was favoring his left leg, but Jason could tell by the resolve on his face that he wouldn't be stopped. Jason looked up the street, scowling. It wasn't a villain he recognized, but he was causing a lot of damage.

"Tim… Set Thomas down and get the black case from behind the seat." Jason ordered, dragging Dick out of the car. Tim did as he was told, setting the crying child down next to him and crawling back into the destroyed vehicle. When he returned he wasted no time asking why he needed it before grabbing Thomas's seat and following Jason into an alley. Jason carried Dick bridal style, not wanting to check for serious wounds where they could be hit by another flying car.

"We need to stop that thing." Tim said, wincing as they came to a stop.

"I know, but we can't do that with you limping and Dick unconscious… some one has to stay with Thomas." Jason growled. He laid Dick down carefully, looking at the sobbing infant with a gentle face. "Check him for wounds."

While Tim inspected Dick, Jason unclasped Thomas and held him close to his chest, kissing his forehead and crooning gently to him.

"Its okay kiddo, I've got you…" He promised, "Jay's got you…"

He had to get them some where safe before he could do anything about the monster. He looked Dick and growled a bit. Damn it, of all times to be unconscious!

"He's fine…" Tim diagnosed. "Probably a concussion, but he's had worse."

Jason nodded and knelt by the case, balancing Thomas on his hip. Inside was his spar hood and masks. A long with his old Kevlar uniform from when he'd first turned into the Red Hood. He picked up the masks and sighed, tossing one over to Tim. No doubt the boy had his Red Robin uniform stuffed into his back pack, he did say he was following a lead.

"Put that on Dick, we don't want people recognizing him as the guy being dragged around by us…" He sighed, he set Thomas down next to Tim and disappeared behind a dumpster to change into Red Hood. He missed his jacket, but this'd have to do for now, he could just borrow Dicks spare utility belt from the car. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets to make sure he didn't have any weapons he'd forgotten. His fingers closed around a card and an old USB. He knew the USB only had some old files he'd used for blackmail, otherwise he'd of destroyed it, the card was a business card for one of the crime bosses. Mama.

"Mama!"

"Pardon?" Tim blanched.

Jason ran back over to them, scooping up Thomas and putting him back into his seat, strapping him in half way.

"Pick him up and put on your mask." Jason ordered. "I know where we can stash these two while we fight ugly."

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

Jason stopped just short of the alleyway that led into Mama's hide out. He didn't want Tim being involved directly if he could help it. He pulled out his phone and set Dick down before looking at the younger vigilante. Thomas kicked in his seat, fussy and still upset.

"Alright…" He said. "Leave these two to me, you go tell Bruce what happened. We'll need back up and a way to get these two home."

"Got it… but what about you?"

"I'll run interference as soon as these two are safe." He assured him.

"Okay, got it… be safe." Tim said disappearing down the street.

Jason nodded and watched him for a moment before flipping open his phone, dialing Mama's number. It rang a few times before a tired voice answered.

_"Red this had better be good cause I will cut your balls off."_

"Good afternoon to you too Mama." Jason snorted. "I need help…"

_"What kind of help…_" Mama asked, sounding wary.

Jason looked down at the infant at his feet and his unconscious father beside him, last minute debate of if this was a good idea. He and Mama were friends, even when he was black mailing all of them, she had thought highly of him. He did favors for her a lot, and she almost always was willing to help him out. He could trust her. He hoped.

"I crashed my car cause of a crook causing a commotion down town… my uh… _roommate_ is unconscious and I can't leave my kid unattended." Jason sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Please Mama, I'm outside the alley way…"

"_You have a kid?"_ Mama sounded surprised.

"Sort of… I'll explain if you baby sit for me." Jason promised.

_"I'll send some of my boys out to help you."_

Jason snapped his phone shut and leaned down, unfastening Thomas from his car seat once again and pulling him onto his hip. A door banged open down the alley way, and two men appeared, followed by a slightly stout woman, her hair was done up in curls today, and brown eyes swept from 'Red Hood' to the child and down to Dick.

"Move him onto the couch, and be gentle!" She ordered, pointing at Dick.

"No one remove the mask either, or I'll gut you. He needs no connection to my job." Jason growled.

"You heard him." Mama said motioning for him to follow her in. "What do I call him?"

"You can call him Junior for now," Jason said, Thomas nuzzled into his face against Jasons throat.

"Junior huh? I might call 'em little Red…" Mama chuckled. "He's cute… how old?"

"A year." He followed her into the living area, where Dick was placed carefully on the couch. One of the men was spreading a blanket out on the floor for Thomas, but Mama took him straight out of Jasons arms with a soft croon.

"Some ones grumpy… did you have a bad day my little one?" She asked, petting his cheek, eyes lighting up affectionately.

"He was just in a car crash, of course he's having a bad day." Jason grunted. "So… can I trust you Mama?"

"I would never harm a child and you know it." Mama said sharply. "Whats with the stiff though?"

Jason paused. He claimed Thomas to be his to guarantee his safety, but Dick? He couldn't make it seem like he was too important without putting Dick Grayson in trouble, but he had to make him seem important enough to keep alive.

"He's-"

"Jay?"

Dick shifted, groaning in pain as he tried to sit up gripping his head. His fingers grazed the mask and confusion met his face. Jason rushed over and grabbed his head.

"Don't move… we were just in a bad crash…" Jason said firmly. "The little guys fine, and we're staying with some of my… _friends_."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick…" Dick commented.

"I think you have a concussion, so just lay still."

"Are you okay? Wheres T-"

"Ssh…" Jason held his finger to Dicks lips. "We're at a friend of Red Hoods… no names."

Mama gave him a slightly irritated look, but went back to coddling Thomas, rocking him gently. He looked like he was almost asleep.

"What!?" Dick jerked up, having to cover his mouth as nausea hit him at the sudden movement. "No… where's-…. Where is _he?"_

"He's right there…" Jason said pointing at Mama. "And I've sent for help… You're going to stay here until I can handle the thug that threw that car. Just listen to Mama and don't move too much."

"I saw you hit your head… I thought you were hurt…" Dick mumbled, reaching up to touch Jasons forehead. He winced a little, but smiled. Typical, he wasn't able to sit up without nearly toppling and he was worried about him.

"I'm fine… leave your mask on and try to keep from moving to much… I'll be back for you and the kiddo as fast as possible." Jason promised.

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

Dick felt like his head had been hit with a hammer, every time he moved he wanted to throw up. He forced his eyes to stay open though, watching the woman with his child like a hawk. Thomas appeared to be sleeping, cradled in her arm as she sat reading a novel.

"Do you have a problem kid?" She asked suddenly, looking at him.

"Huh? Uh… no Ma'am." Dick mumbled. "Just… not use to strangers holding him… I'm a little… paranoid I guess."

Mama raised an eyebrow at him, glancing down at the child.

"You live with Red I'm guessing?" She asked. "Or just watch his kid a lot?"

"His kid?" Dick stared at her, frowning.

"This is his kid isn't he?" Mama asked, tilting her head.

"Basically… yes…" Dick mumbled. "I guess you can kind of say he's adopted… it's complicated."

"Oh?" Mama set her book down and stood up, walking over to sit beside Dick on the couch. "So is he yours?"

"Like I said… its complicated." Dick said, frowning.

He shouldn't be talking to her, any information he gave her could be dangerous to Jason and possibly for him and Thomas. He clenched his teeth and leaned forward a little. God his head was killing him.

"You okay?" Mama asked. "Need some water? Or some pain killers?"

"Pain killer's would be nice." Dick said with a smile.

Mama snapped her fingers at the two guys standing by the entrance and one turned down a hallway to get the medicine. Dick looked back at her as she carefully shifted Thomas to her other arm.

"So… Mama… if I can call you that, I didn't catch your name." Dick said.

"Mama's fine." She said nodding.

"Do you have kids of your own? I've never seen him fall asleep that fast with a stranger…" Dick commented, keeping it casual.

"I had a boy… he'd be maybe about twenty-seven now… but he died from illness when he was small." Mama said with a bitter smile. "Always wanted another… but just had no luck… Always had a knack for it though. I can tell what babies think."

"Really?" Dick asked, smiling a bit. "I think I understand… I kind of know when he's hungry or scared and Red, can always tell what he's thinking before he does something mischievous… like grab my keys."

"That's cause Reds a trouble maker." Mama chuckled. "If he's not suppose to do it, I'm certain he can figure out every possibility out there."

"You're telling me…" Dick snorted. "And then he reinforces it when I'm not looking. Like giving him a cookie I specifically put out of reach so he'd eat his dinner first."

Mama shifted, watching Dick with an amused smile.

"I'm guessing Reds the irresponsible parent?" She chuckled.

"Oh yeah! It drives me up the wall some times." Dick sighed. "He leaves the crib side down even though he knows Thomas can stand now, and leaves weapons around when he's tired after a night of being Red."

"The boys names Thomas?"

Dick bit his lip, cursing to himself.

"Its okay… I won't tell." She said winking. "But I'm sure Red has his good qualities too…"

"Well… yeah." Dick sighed, leaning to the side, curling up a bit.

The guard returned with a glass of water and Tylenol, which Dick took appreciatively. He couldn't believe he'd slipped up and let this woman know the babies name. He'd been doing so good too.

"He gives him a bath every day before I get home from work, and he'll sit on the ledge with his feet in the water. He lets him pour water on his legs and splashes with him for hours sometimes." Dick chuckled. "Sometimes he'll wash him in the sink, and they play with bubbles from the dish soap."

Mama smiled and nodded. Dick kept looking at the clock in the corner of the room, wondering when Jason would get home. He was starting to feel more nauseous too, and his head was still pounding. It'd nearly been four hours when he realized that he was going to be sick.

"Mama." Dick grunted.

The woman was sitting at the table again, with a guard holding Thomas as she spoon fed him applesauce.

"What sugar?"

"H-help me to the bathroom!" Dick said feeling his stomach flip.

A guard was at his side in an instant, helping lift him off the couch and rushed him to the bathroom. Dick barely reached the toilet before his stomach completely rebelled against him. The guard disappeared, and he felt cool hands sweep back his hair pressing his forehead. At any other time, he'd of been mortified, but Mama had such a calm understanding he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed.

"Sugar. I need you to listen to Mama." She said firmly. "I'm going to have my driver pull around to the back alley, and you, me and little Red are gonna go on a trip. Alright? Just us three…"

"Wh-where?" Dick asked.

"The hospital… I think you're hurt more that Red expected." She said calmly.

**x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x**

**I hope you liked it! I really only meant for this to be a 2 chapter fanfiction, but somehow it keeps getting bigger! Okay… one more chapter atleast and I'll try to wrap it up in that one! Reviews are always welcomed and so very appreciated! And I'm sorry about the car wreck… My sister was reading over my shoulder as I typed and told me that I was a horrible person for it.**


	4. Over Looking the Obvious

**Another chapter! I'm pretty sure this'll be the last. I hope you enjoy, you guys have been amazing! This chapter is short, but it was really hard to write cause there's so much I wanted to put in it but couldn't make flow right! Please, read, enjoy and review! I love you all!**

**Warnings: Language, Mentions of Hankity-Pankity(Sex), Smoking, Alochol, possible future Smut. Eventually, Jason/Dick pairing.  
Note: I'm not the best versed in ALL the Batman stuff, so this won't be perfect and I don't want to be hassled over little facts I might get wrong. If the characters are a little OOC, I apologize. P.S*****Still crying about Wally* Q ~Q**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics.**

**x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x**

Jason was dead tired by the time he got back to Mama's. He was let in by a pale looking guard, who glanced nervously at the other guard. Jason arched an eyebrow as he entered the main room. Mama was there, with Thomas, but Dick was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Jason asked, frowning.

Mama frowned at him and stood up to move Thomas from the blanket on the floor to his car seat.

"Mama… where is he?" Jason asked again.

"I trust you have a car this time?" She asked calmly.

"Yes… but where-"

"I drove the boy to the hospital. He was vomiting blood, it had to be done…" She said holding out the car seat. "I hope you don't mind, but I fed him… apple sauce and some peas."

"Wh-what!? What hospital?" He demanded.

Mama picked up a card, flipping it towards him so he could read the address.

"I took a lot of precautions just so no one would see him, or know where he went." She said scowling. "I even drove him there myself, so be thankful!"

"I am…" Jason assured her, turning to leave.

"Red!"Mama called after him.

"What?"

"Don't you do anything stupid…" She said glaring at him. "Mama knows you… I know you have a tendency to over look shit and over think. Don't you fucking loose him… that boys something special, and so is his kid. You need them… And they need you."

Jason quirked an eyebrow at her, confused.

"What?"

"You heard me… now go." She said dusting off her house coat calmly. "And make sure you tell me if he's okay or not… Mama worries."

"I will…"

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

"Jason?"

Jason's head jerked up, swinging to look at Damian standing in the door way of the hospital room. They'd been there for two hours, waiting for news on Dick. The younger boy's hair was sticking up oddly on the side, signaling that he'd probably had a bit of a nap as well.

"Bruce talked with the doctor, we can go in now." He said, calmly.

Jason nodded and swung his legs off of the bed. After he'd said that he'd been in the same wreck as Dick, they'd insisted he be looked at as well. They'd also looked at Thomas, but other than an extremely bad mood, the baby was fine. Alfred had taken him home after his check up, leaving Bruce and the two younger boys to keep Jason company until Dick was allowed to see them.

He followed Damian out of the room and too the doctor standing by Bruce.

"How is he?"

"Tired, and disoriented." The doctor chuckled. "But good… he has a severe concussion and we managed to find the eternal bleeding and stop it. He just needs rest and no strenuous activities for a few weeks."

Tim and Damian gave each other a 'yeah right' look and followed the older men into Dicks room. He was laying slightly propped up, looking like he was about to slip off into sleep at any moment, which the doctors forbid him to do.

"Hey…" Jason said, sitting on his bed side. "Gave me a big scare you ass hole."

"You can't blame me! You're the one who was driving." Dick grumbled.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked.

"Like someone played piñata with my head." Dick grumbled. "Hows Thomas?"

"He's fine, Alfreds got him for the night…"Jason assured him. "Doctors checked him out. Tim acted like the human shield and kept him from getting hurt."

"Thank you Tim…" Dick said smiling at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, a banged my shin pretty hard and got some bruising, but that's the only thing wrong that they could find." He said grinning.

"They clearly didn't check his brain." Damian said calmly.

"Hey!"

"Boys…" Bruce warned. "They want you to stay overnight, Alfred will come pick you two up in the morning."

"Two?" Dick asked, yawning into his hand. He looked like he was ready to pass out.

"I'm staying with you." Jason assured him. "They're wheeling me in a gurney and everything…"

"Thanks… you don't have too. I know you hate hospitals…" Dick chuckled.

"Don't we all?" Tim sighed dramatically. "That's what we get for being pampered by the private practice that is Alfred."

Even Bruce smiled at that one, shaking his head.

"Good night Dick…"

The three filed out of the room after wishing Dick well, leaving Jason and Dick alone. No sooner than the door close, did Dick kick Jason, scowling.

"How _dare_ you leave Thomas alone with her!" He snapped.

"Hey! I trust Mama, and you were there too!" Jason said, rubbing his side.

"Yeah! Until I started vomiting up blood! What if she'd hurt him!?" Dick snapped. "And you just took off! What if he was hurt? What if _you_ were more hurt? You just ran off!"

Dick paled and had to stop his rant, leaning back and clutching his head. "You'll be the death of me…"

Jason sighed and grabbed his free hand, squeezing it.

"You worry too much…" Jason said firmly. "I would never put you in a situation I thought was unsafe, let alone put Thomas in one… Mama got you to the hospital and didn't let any of her goones know who you were or where she'd taken you… I think they thought she killed you cause they about pissed themselves when I walked in."

"Really?" Dick looked amused. "She's… uh… interesting. I'll give her that… she carried me from the car to the hospital. I could barely stand."

"See? Mama's a good woman…"

"She says you're an idiot by the way… no clue why, but she told me to tell you that." Dick mumbled, his eyes drifting lower. "God, I just want to sleep…"

"You have to stay awake Dick."Jason said patting his knee. "Tell me what you did while at Mama's…"

"We talked about Thomas mostly… little bit about you." Dick frowned, his voice lulling here and there. He was really struggling to keep himself awake.

"Come on brat wonder, what else? Tell me about what you said." Jason urged.

"Told her… 'bout you and Thomas in the sink." Dick said smiling a little. "God… I'm so tired."

"Dick you can't sleep, you have a concussion, and you could slip into a coma." Jason said shifting a bit, pulling Dick back up into an upright position. "Stay awake!"

Jason felt panic raise up in his chest. Dick'd had concussions before, but never had he actually struggled this hard to stay awake.

"You know… I really thought we were going to die today?" Dick mumbled. "I've been beaten, drowned, dropped from hundreds of miles above ground… lit on fire… But never once was I scared of dying… but today with Thomas in the car… and you hitting your head… Tim screaming…"

Dick shook his head, clenching his eyes. "I thought all three of you were… that _terrified me._"

Jason nodded, rubbing his hand across his shoulders comfortingly, trying to keep him awake. Jason understood perfectly well. It'd happened so quickly, he didn't even have time to comprehend his own safety, just the others. Now he was scared Dick was going to slip into sleep.

"Hey… You want to know what I was thinking? Right before the crash?" Jason asked.

"What?" Dick asked, cracking tired blue eyes at him.

"I was thinking about how _normal_ I felt with you three… how you and Thomas were just shooting the breeze… Thomas's little weird gibbering while we drove errands…" Jason told him. "Normal things… no villains, not fighting, no crime… just us being like other families."

"We're nothing like other families." Dick snorted.

"Yeah…" Jason agreed. "But I was thinking about what'd be like… if we were."

"Yeah?" Dick asked, leaning against Jason's shoulder. "What'd it be like?"

"Well… I'd get a job first off. One that didn't involve criminals, and we'd raise Thomas together some where away from Gotham and all the people who'd want revenge on us." Jason said, watching Dick stare off into space, imagining it. A smile crept onto his lips.

"That'd be nice… what else?" Dick asked.

"We'd visit the family, obviously, but when Thomas was a little older… you could go back to working at a bike shop, maybe open another one? We can enroll him in karate or ballet or gymnastics or whatever the fuck he wanted. He could go to school, and we'd get a dog…"

Dick laughed a little, looking up at him. "You are so making shit up now."

"Well… yeah, but its keeping you awake." Jason chuckled.

"I like it when you talk about that stuff…" Dick admitted. "For a long time I figured you'd get sick of us eventually and go back to being Red Hood full time…"

"Sick of you? Maybe…" Jason teased. "But never of Thomas."

"Gee, thanks." Dick snorted.

They fell silent for a moment, just basking in the silence. Jason continued to check to make sure Dick was awake, much to the shorter mans annoyance. Jason found himself reflecting on what Mama had said. Dick was worried about him abandoning them, yet she was telling him not to loose them?

"Jason… Promise me something?" Dick mumbled.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't leave us until Thomas is old enough to remember you." Dick mumbled, his voice was fading again.

"I'm not leaving you ever." Jason promised. "I'm here to stay…"

Dick smiled again. "You can't promise that… We live too dangerously for that."

"I'm not going to die." Jason reaffirmed, looking down at Dick. "We're going to kick bad guy ass in the night, play with our son in the day, and have dinner with our completely flamboyant neighbor until Thomas is old enough to start a job and move out. Then we're going to be bitter old geezers who rant at their kid for not calling enough. Got it?"

"Hmm… have I told you how much I like it when you say 'our son'?" Dick asked, grinning.

Jason frowned, his eyes were dilated. The poor boy was disoriented and exhausted. He'd have to call in the doctor to see if they could help at all.

"Why's that?" He asked, looking around for the 'call button'.

"Because since you got back, you've acted like anything to do with family is evil… I just like feeling like Thomas and I are special." Dick shrugged.

_"You over look shit and over think…_"

Jason stared at Dick, replaying his words in his head.

"Dick?" He said firmly, making him meet his eyes. "Concentrate now… What role do you want me to play in Thomas's life? In yours?"

Dick stared back at him for a moment, his foggy expression becoming conflicted.

"I want you in our lives." He mumbled.

"Yeah, but how?"

"However you're willing to be there…"

"Damn it Dick, you have a concussion, you're not supposed to be good at word play." Jason huffed. "However I want huh?"

Dick smiled at the outburst, and just nodded. Jason paused, and took a deep breath. He was either about to make the worse decision of his life, or get punched in the face. Either way, he wasn't sure if it was a bad idea or not.

"If if I want to be involved like this?" He asked, closing the space between them and capturing Dicks lip with a kiss. The shorter man tensed in surprise, but didn't jerk away. The kiss was short, but enough to get Jason's point across. He pulled away slowly, staring the injured boy in the eye. If nothing else, he appeared wide awake again.

"Do it again…" Dick mumbled, his cheeks flushing a deep pink.

Jason smirked and leaned in, this time met half way. Dicks lips were softer than he'd expected, brushing against his chapped ones with surprising eagerness. Jason cupped his cheek and held him there, deepening the kiss. Dicks eyes fluttered shut and he let out a small happy hum into the kiss.

"See?" Jason said, resting his forehead against Dicks. "I'm not going anywhere…"

x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x

Dick felt like he was in a fog. For the next two weeks, he was put under house arrest by Jason and Alfred. The butler was even staying with them for the short period of time. He'd taken over Dicks room seeing as it had Thomas's things in it, and was cleaner than Jasons. Dick was currently living on the couch. He had a nest of blankets, and Jason sat beside him most of the day, unless he was helping with Thomas. They acted normal around Alfred, though Jason snuck in numerous chaste kisses, and concerned stares. They hadn't spoken about what happened in the hospital, mostly because they didn't have the privacy to do so.

"I swear he doesn't sleep." Jason mumbled, watching Alfred clean their kitchen.

Dick chuckled and sat up, stretching.

"You know guys, I'm pretty sure I'm fine now. No headaches, no nausea… my stitches are gone." Dick sighed happily. "I'm pretty sure you can stop babying me… I have to go out as Nightwing sooner or later."

"I vote later." Jason said stretching his feet out onto the coffee table, ignoring the annoyed look from his… boyfriend? Dick shook his head, he'd contemplate that later.

"Alfred, surely you have better things to do than just watch me read all day." Dick sighed. "You can go back home if you like…"

"If you're certain you're okay… though I advise against going out as Nightwing for at least a week more." Alfred sighed. "You gave use quiet the scare, you can do that much can't you?"

"I guess…" Dick grumbled.

Thomas looked up from him from the floor and cooed happily, crawling towards Dicks ankles, using his pant leg to stand up. Dick smiled and picked him up, hugging him close and kissing his cheek. His brave little boy; he'd of expected the accident to have traumatized Thomas, but he didn't react at all to being in the car. He was happy as ever, though he did like to smack Dick's cheek every time he slipped into sleep. Like he knew something had been unnatural about the amount of sleep he'd been getting lately.

Alfred finished cleaning, and making them lunch, before he finally took his leave. Dick put Thomas in his high chair, jumping when Jason appeared behind him and put his hand on his hip.

"You okay?" He asked, frowning at Dick.

"Yeah, of course… why?"

"Cause you're acting screwy. Duh." Jason snorted. "Ever since the hospital, you've been acting weird!"

"I have not." Dick said rolling his eyes, giving Thomas his lunch. He was learning how to use a spoon now, but it wasn't going too well, he mostly just beat the food with it. Jason just watched him for a minute before letting out a long sigh.

"Whats up?" Dick sighed.

"Do you regret it?" Jason asked bluntly. "The kiss… you've been acting like you don't even register who I am every time I give you a peck…"

"What!? N-no!" Dick left his son to his own devices with the spoon. "I just…"

Jason scowled and shook his head.

"Forget it… Its fine. Pretend it didn't happen…"

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Dick asked.

"Because you weren't right in your head and I shouldn't have done it." Jason responded.

Dick stared at him, clicking his tongue in aggravation. Jason was over thinking the situation and getting frustrated. He grabbed the younger mans arm and jerked it, forcing him to look at him. Catching his cheek he pulled him down for a firm kiss.

"It was not a mistake." He said firmly. "I'm just trying to figure out what all this means for us. Alright? We didn't exactly discuss it…"

"Whats there to discuss?"

"A lot Jason…" Dick huffed. "Are we going to be a couple? Or are we going to be the awkward parents who aren't together, but act like they are? Are we going to tell Bruce? Alfred? The boys? Will they care or think we're bizarre? Do you like me? Or is this just convenient? Are you ready to jump into something like this even though I have a kid? There's a lot to discuss!"

Jason gapped at him, trying to comprehend the spew of words.

"Dick…" He shook his head again. "Shut the fuck up. I like you, and I have for a while… When have I ever cared about what others think? I want to date you… and you damn well know the answer about Thomas's involvement."

"Its still better to confirm it… You're unpredictably predictable sometimes Jason. You jump into things without considering the consequences." Dick mumbled.

It was Jasons turn to shut him up with a kiss.

"I have considered the consequences… I've been considering them for a long time. Do you remember the story I told you at the hospital? You think that came out of thin air?" Jason asked.

"…I remember pieces… that night is foggy." Dick admitted. "I remember what you said about us and Thomas though."

"There you go…" Jason said petting Dicks hair out of his face. "And people tell me I over think…"

They kissed again, Jason wrapping his arms around Dicks waist and pulling him close. Thomas squealed behind them, causing Dick to pull away. The baby stared at them intently, blabbering and bouncing in his seat. Dick grinned a bit.

"Oh? Do you like it when Daddy and Jay-bird kiss?" He asked.

"Dadada!" Thomas kicked his legs excitedly.

"Its probably better than watching us fighting all the time." Jason snorted.

"Hn… we'll probably _still_ fight all the time." Dick chuckled. "But now I think I have a weapon to win."

"Tsk, and whats that?"

Dick kissed him again, light and quick. "That…"

"Cheater…" Jason snorted.

**x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x -Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-x-Na-x-Batfic!-x**

** Welp! That's it. –O w O- I hope you guys liked this story! I might consider writing another one similar to this someday or a sequel about Thomas when he's older. I don't know! It's been incredibly fun to write, and I love the views I've gotten from all you wonderful people! Please, feel free to message me any requests or suggestions you have in the future! -^ ^- Farewells my Loverlies! 3**


End file.
